Millionaire Deal
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag A veces no hay otra opción que aceptar un trato, El destino no hizo más que orillarla a aceptar aquel trato millonario si es que desea salvar a sus hermanos... RESUMEN DENTRO... Capitulo VII.- Felicidad.
1. ¿Aceptas?

**Millionaire Deal.**

**By: Fesabi**

_El destino no hizo más que orillarla a aceptar aquel trato millonario si es que desea salvar a sus hermanos._

_El la desea y no es capaz aceptar un no por respuesta, Inuyasha Taisho piensa que todas las mujeres están en venta y si le da la cantidad adecuada él podrá obtener a cambio algo ventajoso._

_The Millionaire Deal is close, solo que este traerá algo mas que dinero y placer…_

**Capitulo I.- ¿Aceptas?**

_¡Ánimos!, ¡Ánimos!, ¡Ánimos!..._

¿si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como se lo dice Sayo?.

Se encuentra en la entrada de la oficina del "gran jefe", indecisa si entrar o no.

_Es tu oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas antes de que te corra…_

¿tendrá razón Sayo?

_Hija, prométeme que siempre cuidaras de tus hermanos…_

¡y por supuesto que lo haría!, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo careciera de vida, cuidaría de sus hermanos hasta ese momento.

Cierra sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, sintiendo la temperatura fría de ellas sobre su piel, eso quería decir que se encuentra _nerviosa y asustada._

Su mano derecha se sitúa en la manilla de la puerta que la llevara a dos destinos, el primero que la echen de aquella empresa donde ha trabajado dos años de su vida al dejar el primer año de universidad por necesidad de mantener a su mamá, hermano pequeño y aquella hermanita que estaba por venir o la ultima opción que la dejen en su plaza pero bien que también le concedan el prestamos que necesita por lo menos para pagar la terapia de su hermano pequeño, sus tarjetas se encuentran al limite por las deudas que ha adquirido al largo de esos tres meses insoportables; primero la perdida de su madre en aquel accidente automovilístico, su hermano con lecciones severas las cuales una de ellas es que si no se le aplica el tratamiento correspondiente no podrá volver a caminar como uno niño de su edad; su hermanita pequeña y ella fueron las únicas en aquel accidente donde no sufrieron graves lecciones, su pequeña hermana gracias a su mamá que le salvo la vida, tomando la suya como un alto precio y ella... _¡oh Kami!_... ella había salido del auto al momento de chocar con aquel camión que se atravesó en su camino, aterrizando ella en los costales de arena de aquella constructora; al recobrar el conocimiento, su familia iba siendo transportada en una ambulancia, donde ella estuvo de pie por si misma gracias a Kami, no había otra explicación.

Cierra sus ojos al tratar de serenarse, no querer de nuevo volver a las lágrimas y el llanto incontrolable que ha tenido desde entonces.

_Si tan solo…_

Inspira y exhala dos veces al volver a tener control en su respiración y sentimientos, sin que de nuevo las palabras que se repite todas las noches en vela al cuidado de su hermanita y hermano.

_Fue mi culpa…_

Vuelve de nuevo hacer el mismo proceso, inspirar y exhalar… al tranquilizarse de nuevo, en esos momentos debe de enfrentar a su destino no estar recordando cosas que para aquello tiene toda la noche en vela a cuidado de su hermano.

Con su mano izquierda ocasiona pequeños golpes en la puerta, que bien puede escuchar desde el otro lado un _pase…_

Abre la puerta, para entrar en el lugar, observando al hombre vestido de manera impecable atento a los papeles de sus manos.

-¿Qué paso Sayo?.- formula aquella pregunta esa voz ronca, capaz de hipnotizar a una región de mujeres.

No encuentra las palabras necesarias para decir algo, su garganta se encuentra seca y sus músculos inmóviles después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Si traes el café que te pedí, tendrás que disculparme Sayo, voy de salida.- lo anuncia aquel hombre al seguir prestando atención a sus papeles.

Había escogido el peor momento para tener un ataque de terror.

-¿Sayo?.- pregunta confuso aquel hombre al alzar su vista por no tener respuesta de su secretaría fiel… _pero, ¿quien demonios?_

Su cuerpo esa congelado y su mete de la misma manera encontrándose en blanco y sin tener posibilidades de escapar afuera de ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres tu?.- pregunta confundido al haber llamado aquella mujer toda su atención, estaba seguro que era Sayo con el café que le había pedido, pero parece que se ha equivocado.

-Yo…yo…yo….- comienza a balbucear nerviosa al sentirse intimidada por esa mirada dorada y al mismo tiempo perdida en las lagunas de aquel hombre.

-¿tu que?.- pregunta al levantarse el asiento, ¿esa mujer que demonios hace dentro de su despacho?.

_Valor…_

Eso necesita en esos momentos… _¡oh Kami ayúdame!..._ implora al cerrar sus ojos y tragar algo de saliva que pasa por su garganta.

-Mujer no tengo tiempo de perder mi tiempo, si necesitas algo, hacerlo saber a mi secretaria.- informa al tomar los papeles y el abrigo del sillón giratorio donde estaba sentado.

_¡oh no!..._

Suelta un gemido de desesperación que llama la atención de aquel ojidorado.

-¿vas a decirme a que viniste?.- pregunta impaciente al acercarse hacia la mujer de estatura pequeña para él, le llega a la altura de su pecho, estudia con su mirada la figura de la chica, es delgada aunque no sabe cuanto ni como serán sus curvas a causa de la ropa holgada que lleva, aunque se imagina que debe de ser una de las tantas mujeres que ha visto sin curvas y sin chiste alguno, ese traje que tiene no le sienta nada bien, sus piernas están cubiertas por la falda que lleva solo dejando ver sus talones, y el cabello negro como la noche se encuentra sujeto por una coleta poco favorable para ella, una mujer que parece ser que ningún hombre perdería el tiempo de cortejarla, una mujer para dejarla en una habitación de cuatro pareces encerrada el resto de su vida y si alguien se fija en ella sería muy afortunada, ya que él no perdería el tiempo con una mujer con un cuerpo que no se compara con las modelos que sale debes en cuando.

-Bueno como no tienes nada que decir… con permiso.- anuncia al caminar a su lado aunque el olor que captan sus fosas nasales es algo nunca antes… captado por él, jazmín con un aroma dulce algo que todavía no puede reconocer.

-Por favor…- escucha un susurro que logra distraerlo de los olores.

-Oh vaya, ¿Entonces si hablas?.- pregunta burlonamente al embozar una sonrisa.

-¿podría escucharme unos minutos?.- pregunta en murmuro al bajar su vista a sus manos entrelazadas encima de su estomago.

-Podrías ser rápida, tengo asuntos que atender.- responde fríamente al no comprender a esa mujer que le hace perder el tiempo.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, y trabajo para usted en la planta principal como secretaria, son la que recibe las llamadas de los clientes y las traslada a las oficinas correspondientes.- explica nerviosamente.

-¿La misma chica que han reportado continuamente que ha faltado mucho?.-pregunta de esa manera distante y peligrosa.

-Si pero…-

-¿Esa misma chica que hay quejas una y la otra de que no hace bien su trabajo por culpa de un bebé?.- continua con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si pero…-

-No se ha que has venido si bien esta mañana te habrá llegado tu carta de indemnización.- recuerda el mismo haber firmado aquello para proceder con la baja de la señorita Higurashi.

-Es que _necesito_ el trabajo.- murmura al alzar sus ojos y posarlos en aquellos dorados.

-Si lo necesitara no sería tan irresponsable en él.- le recuerda.

-Señor Taisho…-

-Si lo necesitara dejaría a su hija en una guardería.- la vuelve a interrumpir- y como no hay nada que discutir, perdió su tiempo señorita Higurashi, por favor abandone las instalaciones lo antes posible.- concluye al abrir la puerta de sus despacho, sin ver el rostro de la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Señor Taisho…- murmura en un ruego.

-Lo más que puedo hacer es darle una carta de recomendación.- ofrece al girarse y ver aquellos ojos marrones tan expresivos pero a su ves sin llenos de vida.

Asiente en silencio un si al sentirse internamente destrozada, controlando la emoción que parece que en su vida ha reinado desde hace tres meses atrás, la tristeza, soledad y desesperación por salir a delante.

-Muchas gracias señor Taisho…- susurra débilmente al cerrar sus ojos y salir del lugar sin tocar a aquel hombre.

-.-

-¡oh Kagome!, Rin se la ha pasado riendo.- exclama emocionada al ver llegar a su amiga.

-Gracias por cuidarla Sayo.- agradece con una media sonrisa, al sentir que de nuevo sus ojos se encuentran picándole por salir las lágrimas que no cesan.

-¡oh Kag!.- exclama con pena, al abrazar a una de sus mejores amigas.

-No te preocupes, verás que saldré de esta.- murmura al corresponder el abrazo de su amiga.

-Si deseas un lugar donde quedarte tienes las puertas de mi casa abiertas.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sayo, eres un amor de persona.- responde.

-Eso siempre lo he sabido.- responde con una risa, ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

Fija su vista en la carriola rosa pastel donde se encuentra su hermanita de cinco meses, en esos momentos dormida profundamente, algo que ella agradece por el esto de animo en el que se encuentra.

-¿A dónde iras?.- le pregunta su amiga al tomar sus únicas cosas que tiene en ese pequeño escritorio.

-En estos momentos entregare la sala de la casa que vendí hace un par de días, junto con el comedor.- anuncia al ver la fotografía que sobre sale de esa pequeña caja de cartón.

-Kagome…-

-No te preocupes Sayo, verás que saldré de esta.- la alienta con una sonrisa al interrumpir sus palabras de consuelo, se encuentra cansada de que todos la consuelen por lo que ha sucedido.

-Creo amiga que te veré en un par de días espero…- se despide al abrazarla por ultima vez.

-Suerte Kag…- murmura al corresponder el abrazo.

-Gracias…- susurra en agradecimiento al inclinarse y depositar la caja pequeña debajo de la carriola de su hermana, aunque la fotografía sigue viéndose, tomándola entre sus manos- creo que esto te pertenece.- se lo dice al entregársela.

-Pero Kag…-

-Me la devolverás cuando tenga espacio de nuevo para ella.- la interrumpe al decirle esas palabras.

-Es una promesa.- susurra al perder de vista a su amiga, y después posar sus ojos en la fotografía que exactamente tiene un año de antigüedad.

En esa fotografía hay tres mujeres, las tres se encuentran usando unos trajes de baño, sonríe al recordar aquel viaje, el ultimo viaje que hicieron las tres amigas antes de separarse y tomar caminos distintos.

Kagome que se encuentra en medio de ambas, luce un bikini de color azul cielo que resalta su cuerpo estructural y esos ojos marrones que brillan, a su lado derecho de encuentra ella con un bikini color rosa que luce bien en su cuerpo pero no como lo hace el que usa su amiga, eso siempre ha envidiado ella y Sango de Kagome, su hermoso cuerpo, una figura hecha para ser desfilada en las pasarelas con ropa de diseñadores famosos, en cambio ella y Sango mantenían el cuerpo de una mujer, no tan desarrollado y hermoso como el de Kagome pero pasable; Sango se encuentra del otro extremo con el bikini de color café, las tres abrazadas al ser tomada esa fotografía por un amigo de Sango que ella se encontró por casualidad en el caribe.

_¡que tiempos!..._

En esos tiempos las tres acaban de terminar su primer año de universidad, Sango se iba de intercambio a continuar en Estados Unidos, Kagome en Francia y ella se quedaría en Japón, las tres tenían tantos planes, pero todo cambio al Kagome regresar a casa, enterándose que su madre se encontraba en espera de otro bebé, solo que este sería un embarazo peligroso obligando a la madre de Kagome dejar el trabajo y Kagome rechazando la propuesta de terminar su carrera de diseñadora en Paris y la universidad; ella le consiguió un empleo en la empresa donde trabaja en la mañana y estudia en la noche solo que su amiga Kagome no puede hacer eso a causa de los cuidados que necesitaba su mamá y hermano, y mucho menos ahora que parecía que volvería a su vida, pero el destino le tenía otra sorpresa.

Camina de regreso hacia su piso de trabajo, con la fotografía en mano, si pudiera ayudaría a su amiga, pero con lo económico apenas podía por que pagaba luz, agua, gas, renta y todo lo necesario para sub-existir, aunque podría tenerla en su pequeño departamento, eso no le molestaría; pero Kagome se niega a dejar el departamento donde vivió con su madre la mitad de su vida; aunque este poco a poco se fuera vaciando a causa de la venta de los muebles.

El levador anuncia la llegada hacia su piso saliendo de el para dirigirse hacia su escritorio donde deposita la fotografía encima del teléfono al recordar que debe de volver a bajar por los papeles que su "jefe" necesita al regresar del piso de ejecutivos.

_¡demonios… todo olvida en esos días!..._

-.-

_¡demonios… demonios y mas demonios!..._

Parece que hoy no es su día, primero la muchacha esa Higurashi retrazándolo a la junto por lo cual llego tarde y ahora sabe que debe de asistir el viernes a una cena muy importante con los ejecutivos que mandara su tío desde Italia, y se supone que en Japón estaría fuera de las ordenes de su tío, lo peor de todo es que su ultima conquista se acabo su tiempo hace unos días atrás y eso lo recuerda por el acostumbrado ramo de rosas que suele enviar con una pequeña joya y una tarjeta que se encarga de hacer Sayo, desde que la contrato, esa suele ser la despedida al estilo Inuyasha Taisho, al terminar su relación al saber que se ha convertido demasiado sería para su gusto, en cuanto su conquista empezaba hablar de amor, el mismo se encargaba de cortarla por lo sano y eso era aproximadamente en tres meses que duraban esas relaciones; solo que en esos momentos no hay nadie que pueda acompañarlo.

Suelta un suspiro profundo al saber que tendrá que ver en su agenda para elegir a la adecuada para el viernes.

Al cruzar por el escritorio de su secretaria suela el teléfono llamando su atención y dirigirse hacia el, al hacer una mueca de que Sayo no este en su lugar, imaginándose de que seguro se encuentre en el tocador.

Toma el auricular al mismo tiempo que se topa con un pedazo de papel rectangular que llama su atención al ver las figuras femeninas en especial la que se encuentra en medio sonríe con una sonrisa cautivadora y ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Llame después.- anuncia hacia la línea para después depositar el teléfono en su lugar y seguir apreciando aquella fotografía.

Reconoce a su secretaria, pero a las dos chicas a su lado y mucho menos a la chica del medio logra reconocer, recorriendo con su mirada la figura que cualquier modelo envidiaría por tener y sin con ello cuenta las dietas y ejercicio excesivo que ellas tienen, pero pareciera que esa chica lo tiene todo tan natural.

¿Quién será?...

-¡oh Señor Taisho!, no sabía que había regresado.- concluye Sayo al mostrar los papeles entre sus manos, poniéndose nerviosa por que su jefe esta viendo una fotografía privada.

-Acabo de llegar.- murmura Inuyasha sin apartar la vista de la fotografía.

-Creo que eso me pertenece.- murmura Sayo al tomar la fotografía de las manos de su jefe y guardarla en el primer mueble de su escritorio.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas?.- pregunta curioso hacia su secretaria, en especial desea saber quien es la belleza de en medio.

-Son mis mejores amigas de la preparatoria y universidad.- explica apenada por que su jefe viera esa fotografía muy… exhibicionista.

-¿Cómo se llaman?.- vuelve a preguntar al querer saber la respuesta de su pregunta mental.

-Sango es la del traje de bikini café.- comienza a decirlo sin sacar la fotografía- y Kagome es la que esta en medio de ambas.- concluye sonriente al volver a traer en su mente esos días en el caribe las tres disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Kagome?.- pregunta confundido al hacer una mueca mientras recuerda a la Kagome que el conoce, ¡será una broma!.

-Si señor, Kagome Higurashi.- afirma ahora ella llena de confusión, ¿a caso no la reconoció?.

Relaciona el recuerdo que tiene de la Kagome Higurashi de su despacho a la Kagome Higurashi de la fotografía y son totalmente diferentes, aunque tienen algunos rasgos similares, para empezar el brillo de la melena azabache y los ojos marrones, a comparación de que cuando la vio ninguno de los dos brillaban de esa forma, todo lo contrario y el modo de vestir era tan impropio de una que tiene ese cuerpo, normalmente las mujeres que el conoce, buscan el lucir sus figuras con vestidos que dejan poco a la imaginación de un hombre, pero esa mujer hace todo lo contrario…. _Será una broma de Sayo…_

No pueden ser la misma…

_¿o sí?..._

-.-

No entiende a su jefe, o más bien a él.

Primero se va dejándole con los documentos extendidos, después se los pide y ella va a su oficina entregándoselos y este se encuentra distante y pensativo como si analizara algo, y al finalizar le pide que le pase con Kagome Higurashi.

¿no se supone que la tuvo en la mañana con él?.

Ella sabe de ante mano que Kagome no estará en su casa hasta en la noche y eso es si el bendito teléfono todavía sigue funcionando, según lo que Kagome menciono la ultima vez es que no lo ha pagado y no puede hacer llamada pero recibirla no esta muy segura.

Cuando fue y le dijo a su jefe que Kagome no contestaba el teléfono este bufo y simplemente le ordeno _"localízala y dile que regrese mañana temprano"._

Conoce a su amiga y sabe ella que debe de guardar el secreto de Kagome, todo aquel enrolló que tiene en su vida, la muerte de su madre, el accidente, su hermano herido y en el hospital y ella cuidando de su hermana, cuando trato de percudirla que mencionara todo eso en la empresa ella simplemente le dijo: _es muy doloroso para mi recordarlo y mucho mas que me tengan lastima, por favor Sayo compréndeme, no digas nada… prométemelo._

Y como buena amiga que es lo prometió; por ello cuando decían que el bebé que Kagome tiene es su hija ella nunca negaba nada simplemente no se limitaba a responder.

De ello admiraba a Kagome, soportaba los chismes de ella en la oficina de manera sorprendente sin demostrarse débil y mucho menos altera, simplemente se preocupaba por atender a su hermana, el trabajo y sacar a delante a su hermano.

-.-

Había ido corriendo a la oficina que no se preocupo por su vestimenta de ese día, Sayo la había localizado de puro milagro y eso se debe al que el teléfono de la casa todavía recibía llamadas.

_-¡Kagome, por fin te localizo!.- exclama aliviada desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Qué pasa Sayo?.- pregunta confusa._

_-¡El señor Taisho quiere hablar contigo, ven mañana temprano a la oficina!.- le anuncia entusiasta, embozando ella misma una sonrisa._

_-¡gracias!... ¡gracias!...- murmura al comenzar a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos._

_-¡y no le dije nada, como lo prometí!.- exclama feliz su amiga._

_-¡gracias Sayo!, ¡eres la mejor amiga!.- susurra feliz, al sentir como todo comienza ha arreglarse._

Al anunciar el elevador su parada en el piso correspondiente ve a su pequeña hermana dormida profundamente pero arropada adecuadamente para esa estación del año otoño, divisa a su amiga, el cabello castaño de sayo se encuentra amarrado por una coleta pero unos par de listones se han soltado de él cosa que la hacer ver linda con esa ropa de color rosa que trae consigo.

-Hasta que llegaste, yo me encargare de Rin hasta que termines con tu junta.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa, deseándole suerte en todo.

-Gracias…- murmura al dirigirse hacia la puerta del jefe, encontrándose todavía nerviosa.

_Tranquila Kagome, tranquila…_

Se lo repite mentalmente, recordando por que esta de nuevo en esa situación; _el gran jefe la ha llamado._

Los nudillos de su mano izquierda chocan contra la madera, escuchando un _pase; _abriendo la puerta lentamente tanto que el chillido de las tuercas se hacen presentes.

-Por favor pasa Kagome.- se escucha aquella voz masculina dentro de la habitación.

-Gracias… señor Taisho…- murmura al cerrar la puerta y fijar su mirada en los ojos dorados que la observan de pies a cabeza y arruga algunas facciones de aquel rostro perfecto como si no comprendiera algo.

-Por favor tome asiento.- menciona educadamente sin dejar de observar su perfil, algo que ella no lograba comprender y no le gusta en absoluto la reacción que comenzaba a tener su cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa holgada.

Observa atentamente como Kagome hace lo que le pide, aunque sus ojos no deja de identificarla y compararla con la imagen de la fotografía, dando un hecho que no se parecen en nada, la mujer que tiene a sus ojos en esos momentos no es mas que la sombra de aquella otra mujer radiante, una mujer que pareciera que sería capaz de conquistar cualquier objetivo a su alcance incluyendo a los hombres.

-Sayo me informo que se encontraba buscándome…- habla de forma débil al bajar sus ojos marrones y fijarlos en un par de pelotas de metal colgadas por unos pequeños listones y en movimientos sincronizados al balancearse.

-Así es.-

Le gustaría preguntarle muchas cosas, su parte curiosa desea saberlas pero su otra parte la racional sabe que debe de ir al grano y no involucrarse con las mujeres que el suele usar y después dejarlas amablemente antes de que se crea un compromiso profundo, como suele decirle su tío.

_Affascinante di donna…_

Lo que uno le diría sin usar su lengua materna _"encantador de mujer"._

-Le hable señorita Higurashi con el propósito de ofrecerle un trato.- comienza ha hablar al captar la atención de aquellos ojos marrones que muestran curiosidad- será bien pagada por el favor que hará en esta compañía y mucho mas a mi.- concluye con una sonrisa que bien sabe que efecto suele tener en las mujeres y parece ser que la presente no es muy diferente a las demás.

Escucha atentamente sin dejar que su jefe la perturbe de esa forma, todavía recuerda recién que entro al trabajo, la primera vez que lo vio ella misma se encontraba en el piso recogiendo unos papeles que se le cayeron del escritorio donde se situaba, el entro con un resplandor que lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza dejándola hipnotizada por aquel hombre.

_-¡hey Kagome!, no te comas al jefe…- bromea Sayo al darle un pequeño codazo en su brazo al moverla un poco._

_-¿jefe?.- murmura sorprendida, ¿ese hombre es el jefe?._

_-Si, es el Magnate Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre que toda mujer sueña, lastima que solo le interesen las modelos sin cerebro que suele traer a la oficina.- informa su amiga con una mueca de disgusto._

-¿le parece el precio adecuado?.- pregunta la voz masculina al sacarla de sus recuerdos.

-¿disculpe?.- murmura desorientada al regresar al presente.

-Le estaba comentando si la cantidad de diez mil yens y el vestuario de la noche sea poco para que sea mi acompañante el viernes en el evento que debo de presentarme, es a partir de las siete, pero podemos llegar a las ocho, lo cual pasaría a recogerla a las siete y media.- informa de manera tranquila al esperar alguna reacción por parte de la señorita Higurashi y una de ellas muy notoria es el asombro y confusión.

-¿me esta pagando por acompañarlo?.- murmura aquella pregunta sin comprender que sucede.

-Así es, necesito compañía y como no cuento con ella, debo de pedírtelo a ti.- se lo hace saber.

-¿Por qué?.- susurra al ver como Inuyasha se acerca a ella.

-Como te dije, _necesito _compaña.- repite de nuevo sus palabras como si con eso fuera suficiente.

-Pero…-

-Deberás de decidirlo en estos momentos lo tomas o lo dejas, es simplemente una velada, te mantendrás a mi lado, sonreirás y regresaras a casa el momento justo para que tu pequeña no te extrañe.- concluye muy a su pesar las ultimas palabras, pero no puede llevarla a la cama tan deprisa, no… _por el momento._

-Compañía…- escucha susurrar aquello entre sus labios como si analizara todo precavidamente, de ello dependía si aceptaba o no.

-El dinero te lo daré al día siguiente aquí en la oficina.- sigue dando a conocer _algunos _d sus planes.

-Pero yo…-

-Mañana podrás recoger el vestido y los accesorios que debes de portar en la cena, así me darás la dirección donde pasar a recogerte y por lo de la niñera…-

-¡Oh no!…- suelta un gemido angustiado.

-¿no?.- repite la negativa confuso.

-se que Sayo no le molestará cuidar de Rin la mitad de la noche.- se lo hace saber a su jefe aunque parece ser que la respuesta es un _si._

-¿entonces aceptas?.- pregunta por ultima vez sonriente Inuyasha, saboreando la victoria de una batalla.

-Si, acepto…- susurra, aunque su cuerpo y algo de ella le hace sentir como si acaba de vender parte de algo por aquello.

**Continuaraaaa!!!....**

**¡Konichiwa!... hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no se cuanto y me aparezco con una historia nueva y sin terminar la anterior, pero por lo menos ya ando de regreso xD!!...**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia y va dedicada a:**

**Sheila… (esta mujer ¬¬)… por su cumpleaños, por lo menos mejor tarde que nunca, ¿o no?.**

**Los años pesan heee!!!....**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS!!... y que todos sus deseos se cumplan!**

**Se despido**

**Fesabi**


	2. Propuesta

**Capitulo II.- Propuesta.**

-¡¿a caso estas loca?!.- exclama y pregunta furiosa su amiga.

-Sayo, por favor…-

-¡por favor!, ¡estas loca!.- sigue gritando al ambas estar sentadas en la sala de la casa de su amiga, soportando la gran escena que su amiga esta provocando y asusta a su hermana

-Vas a seguir asustando a Rin.- lo menciona tranquilamente al abrazar a su hermana que tiembla entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento…- susurra algo tranquila Sayo, aunque bien sabe que no ha terminado de dar su opinión al respecto de lo que el jefe le propuso a Kagome el día de ayer, y esta se aya tardado TODO un día en decírselo.

-Compréndeme… son diez mil yens…- murmura sin animo alguno, si no se encontrara en esa situación no hubiera aceptado ese _trabajo_ de aquel jefe.

-Pero Kagome…-

-No te preocupes por mi Sayo, el dijo que solo es cuestión de trabajo nada mas.- concluye al recordar esas palabras que le dieron ánimos de aceptar, no habrán segundas intenciones.

-Pero… ¡el es un rompe corazones!.- exclama furiosa al recordar cuantas mujeres a los largo de sus dos años ha tenido que enviar un arreglo florar, joyería y una nota que dice _"fue hermoso mientras duro"… Inuyasha Taisho._

Ese hombre solamente se valía de ese aire magnifico que lo rodeaba y esa belleza para atrapar a las mujeres las usaba y después botaba con un bonito arreglo.

-No te preocupes Sayo, es solo la mitad de una noche y como sabía que no estarías tan tranquila, le dije al señor Taisho que me recogiera en tu departamento de la misma forma en que me dejara aquí, ¿estas satisfecha?.- concluye con esa pregunta y al mismo tiempo haciendo una sonrisa.

-Eso me parece mejor.- murmura mientras sonríe así se encontraría mas tranquila, Sango y Kagome son como sus hermanas y el deber de todo hermana es proteger.

-¿entonces me ayudaras a arreglarme?.- pregunta sonriente al mostrarle con una mano la caja rectangular blanca que esa misma tarde su jefe se encargo de dársela, al ella misma informarle la dirección donde debe de pasar a recogerla.

-¡vamos a ponerte como una princesa!.- exclama entusiasmada al tomar la caja y ambas reírse y bien se une la risa de Rin.

-.-

-Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.-

Escucha a su amiga atentamente desde que hace unos segundos acabo con el último toque en sus labios.

-Claro, recuerdo que si mis labios les falta brillo solo le pongo lo que me has puesto en el bolso, todo lo tengo anotado aquí.- concluye al señalar su frente.

-Rin no creo que te espere despierta, pero yo si.- se lo informa al apreciar su obra maestra, un vestido de noche color azul marino que lleva un corte delicado pareciera hecho y moldeado al cuerpo de Kagome, las zapatillas que alzan un poco su estatura amarradas con suaves listones delgados dándoles un toque elegante y aquel collar, pulsera y aretes que de plata que hacen resaltar el brillo de la piel de su amiga; el cabello lo ha dejado suelta pero cepillado de una forma que en las puntas se hacen suaves caireles naturales.

-Te ves hermosa…- se lo hace saber al contemplarla y tomar entre sus brazos a Rin que también observa atenta a su hermana mayor.

-¿no estoy mal verdad?.- pregunta nerviosa al presionar entre sus dientes su labio inferior.

-No estas…-

No continúa ya que el timbre interrumpe su frase, captando la atención de las tres mujeres del lugar.

-Creo que cenicienta debe de irse.- lo dice en broma hacia su amiga mientras camina con solo unos cinco pasos para abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Buenas noches Sayo.- saluda educadamente aquel hombre que quita el respiro con una sola mirada y mucho mas al estar con smoking.

-Buenas… noches… señor… Taisho.- balbucea al recorrer con su mirada café a su jefe, recordando que es la primera vez que lo ve de esa forma.

-¿estará lista Kagome?.- pregunta al mostrar una sonrisa.

-Si…- susurra al girar su rostro y ver a su amiga.

-Estoy lista.- anuncia al caminar con elegancia hacia la salida.

Se queda contemplando a la mujer enfrente suyo y sin quererlo su mente la compara con la mujer de esos dos días y pareciera que fuera otra persona, con ese aire de seguridad a comparación de la Kagome Higurashi que conocía.

_¿se habrá equivocado de puerta?._

-Creo que no queremos llegar tarde.- menciona al ofrecer su brazo una vez que salio de aquel trance.

-Si…-

-La traeré en cuanto termine la vela.- se lo hace saber a Sayo la cual carga al bebé de su acompañante, es asombroso el parecido de ambas mas en los ojos marrones.

-Gracias señor Taisho.- agradece sinceramente.

-Ahora vamos, que nos esperan.-

Camina a lado de su jefe, sintiéndose cenicienta como Sayo lo había mencionado antes, pareciera que su imaginación aquella palabra no la tomo de broma, por que su príncipe estaba elegantemente vestido para el baile y la llevaba a ella a disfrutar de él.

_¡oh vamos Kagome, despierta!..._

Hubiera imaginado que los espera el chofer del señor Taisho, pero pareciera que este no tiene alguno ya que a la vista se distingue un convertible podría definirse a su vista muy caro demasiado caro para una persona normal, de color rojo como si con aquello destacara que el piloto es multimillonario y guapo.

-Por favor…- lo dice al tiempo que abre la puerta del copiloto para su acompañante ayudándola a subir al carro al tomar una de sus manos, sintiendo la suavidad y dulzura que emana.

Se mantiene callada a la espera del conductor de aquel vehiculo lujoso, solamente en las revistas había podido apreciar este tipos de carros, donde los anunció destacaban _"¿quieres este auto de sueño?, manda un mensaje de texto al numero…"_, los recuerda muy bien por que Sango era muy dada a mandar esos tipos de mensajes.

_Algún día me sacare uno de esos o bien podré estar dentro de alguno con un hombre de ensueño._

¿si tan solo Sango supiera?.., aunque lo supiera estuviera segura que primera no le creería, como dice ella _"hasta no ver no creer"_, y si viera se lanzaría a los brazos de Inuyasha sin pensarlo gritando _"ráptame precioso"._

Sonríe un poco al recordar la actitud liberal de Sango.

-¿de que ríes?.- pregunta curioso al ver de reojo a su acompañante, desde que salieron del departamento de Sayo, Kagome se ha mantenido muy callada.

-Recordaba algo…- murmura al sonrojarse un poco.

-¿y se puede compartir?.- pregunta sonriente con una aire de humor, al seguir si vista situada en el camino.

-No creo que le interese.- menciona apenada por que su jefe se aya dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado o mas bien en otra persona.

-¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?.- responde con esa pregunta.

-Bueno…- susurra débilmente al apretar con sus manos el mango de su bolso del mismo color que el vestido.

Espera con paciencia las palabras de Kagome, pero puede notarla algo nerviosa y para él es la primera vez que una mujer a su lado se encuentra tan callada, normalmente las mujeres a su alrededor hablan demasiado que parecen pericos que uno no puede callar; principalmente hablan de moda, hombres, coches, restaurantes de lujos, hoteles y artistas del medio donde se rodean; pero con Kagome… todo parece tan diferente, que no sabe de que tema tratar.

-Aparte de Sayo, tengo otra amiga.- comienza a hablar de forma suave sin apartar la vista del tablero del carro- ella es muy liberal.- murmura pero lo suficiente para que su acompañante la escuche- y estaba recordando cuando veía este tipo de carros que solía decir que tendría uno con un hombre irresistible a su lado.- concluye sonrojada sin alzar su rostro por vergüenza hacia el jefe.

Por su parte suelta una fuerte carcajada al saber cual es la amiga de la que habla Kagome, la chica que esta a su otro lado aparte de Sayo en la fotografía, así que su amiga es _de esos pensamientos…_

Al escuchar la risa de su jefe alza el rostro y lo observa sorprendida y al mismo tiempo admirando sus facciones relajada y distintas al jefe que conoce, ese frío y distante que desea mandar a todo mundo o bien aquel hombre que coquetea con las mujeres al que ahora mismo esta riéndose de su comentario, todo tan _distinto._

-¿y no estas interesada tu por un coche así?.- pregunta curioso al saber que sus palabras tienen otra intención, por ejemplo el de _hombre irresistible._

-¡oh no!, prefiero un coche que cumpla las funciones básicas.- responde inocentemente sin entender la doble intención en las palabras de Inuyasha.

_Funciones básicas…_

Ya pronto le demostrará a Kagome que las funciones básicas no están en la vida de Inuyasha Taisho y bien que puede disfrutar de las funciones completas.

_¿para que pedir lo esencial si puedes tener TODO?._

-.-

-No se de donde saco esa bella joya señor Taisho, pero créame que todos los caballeros presentes nos encontramos envidiándolo.- menciona uno de los hombres a su lado al ver desaparecer a su acompañante entre la multitud, donde se dirige como toda las dama al tocador.

-Es única…- murmura al llevarse la copa de champán a los labios.

-Si eso veo, ¿no cree que podrá dejarnos compartir la pista de baile con ella?.- pregunta otra hombre de casi su misma edad tal vez un año mayor que él y eso es que el tiene veintiocho años.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.- responde sonriente pero cortésmente.

-Amigo tienes que compartirla en algún momento de la noche.- escucha como alguien llama su atención con esas palabras desviando su mirada dorada al lugar donde se encuentra la mayoría de los hombres.

-Si me permiten caballeros, creo que iré salvar a mi pareja.- anuncia con esa sonrisa entre sus labios al caminar hacia el grupo pequeño de hombres que se encuentran rodeando a cierta mujer que quito el aliento a cualquier hombre desde su entrada en el salón a su lado.

-¿Por qué no bailar conmigo?.- escucha la propuesta de uno de los caballeros que rodean a Kagome.

-Por que se encuentra conmigo.- responde él en lugar de su acompañante que alza sus ojos marrones hacia él.

-Kagome…- la llama de una forma que ella misma se siente hipnotizada a caer a toda petición o exigencia de Inuyasha, lo cual le da su mano como respuesta que bien Inuyasha la sujeta.

-¿baila?.- pregunta sonriente al atraerla hasta sus brazos, ambos ignorando las miradas de envidias.

Se mueve al ritmo que marca la música y el propio Inuyasha, que posa su mano en su cintura y la otra se encuentra sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-Déjame decirte que esta noche te encuentras exquisita.- la elogia al ver que de nuevo ha traído ese rubor a las mejillas de su compañera sintiéndose… _¿orgulloso?,_ de él mismo haber provocado esa reacción.

-Gracias…- murmura sonrojada sin apartar su mirada marrón de la dorada.

-Lastima que la vela deba de concluir tan pronto.- menciona con pesar al seguir bailando al ritmo de la música lenta.

Y así mismo siente ella, una _lastima_…

_Aunque uno quisiera la burbuja no puede durar tanto…_

-.-

-Muchas gracias…- agradece en un susurro al salir del auto con ayuda de su jefe.

-El placer esta noche fue todo mío.- responde con una sonrisa.

-No camine mas, puedo yo entrar.- responde al querer ignorar el ultimo comentario de su jefe, no desea ilusionarse.

_Y cenicienta ha vuelto a la realidad…_

-Le prometí a Sayo que te entregaría completa.- se lo recuerda al caminar con ella hasta los escalones que dan hacia el departamento de su amiga.

Sube las escaleras en silencio sin saber que decir, la velada estuvo demasiado maravillosa que no desearía que acabara, pero como todo tiene un principio siempre hay un fin.

-Creo que…- la voz de su jefe la saca de sus pensamientos de nuevo llamándole la atención.

-¿si?.- pregunta al no haber continuación de la frase.

-Hay algo que he deseado toda la noche.- comienza a decir Inuyasha al detenerse en el inicio del pasillo a la puerta de Sayo.

-¿Qué cosa?.- pregunta confundida al posarse enfrente de él.

No responde a la pregunta de Kagome, simplemente toma su rostro entre sus mano, ambas amoldándose a la suave textura de aquel rostro femenino paralizándola de cualquier rechazo que pueda haber, poco a poco comienza ha inclinar su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de la chica, primero suave al soltar un suspiro mientras cierra sus ojos, dejándose embriagar por la suave textura de aquellos labios y el sabor de ellos.

Escucha un pequeño jadeo y a si mismo sus fosas nasales se llenan de ese aire embriagador, sus labios envuelven los de Kagome, bajando una de sus manos al cuello de la chica y atraerla por completo hacia él, moviendo sus labios con suavidad absoluta queriendo saborear como el mas de los exquisitos mangares poco a poco embriagándose de su sabor lentamente.

Apenas es conciente que corresponde el beso, su mente se encuentra en blanco y su cuerpo esta hipnotizado por aquella fragancia masculina que el cuerpo de su jefe desprende, dejando que Inuyasha haga lo que quiera con ella.

-.-

Abre de golpe de nuevo sus ojos, los cuales automáticamente se acostumbran a la falta de luz y todo por culpa de cierta mujer no ha podido pegar el ojo desde que llego.

_Kagome…_

Desde que probó sus labios, no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella y en el saber dulce y exquisito que tienen.

Al separarse de ellos, sostuvo el poco tiempo por completo el peso de Kagome entre sus brazos, al tiempo que la abrazaba y hundía su rostro en el cuello blanco de ella para aspirar ese aroma que lo vuelve loco.

_Inuyasha…_

Su nombre siendo entonado por la voz de Kagome en esos momentos sonó como el más dulce de los instrumentos que sus oídos pudieron escuchar.

_¡demonios!... ¡demonios!..._

No volvería a ver a esa mujer…

Aunque…

_Mañana…_

Se levanta como si fuera un resorte que acaba de ser comprimido a y al mismo tiempo soltado.

_El pago…_

Sonríe maliciosamente al recordar aquel detalle y una idea que su mente comienza a formular.

_Vaya… vaya…_

-.-

-¿segura que no tienes problemas si espero aquí contigo?.- se lo pregunta hacia su mejor amiga mientras alimenta a su hermana por medio del biberón que contiene la formula.

-Por supuesto que no Kag, aparte se que el jefe te querrá ver a primera hora.- informa de con una sonrisa al tomar la caja blanca que hay en la mesa.

-Gracias Sayo…- susurra débilmente al fijar su vista en su hermana pequeña que descansa entre sus brazos, brindándole una sonrisa la cual su hermana responde con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Se encuentra de nuevo nerviosa y todo se debe a aquel hombre que ocupo todos sus pensamientos en la noche anterior.

_Inuyasha Taisho…_

Se forma involuntaria se lleva la mano que sostenía el biberón de su hermana a sus labios recordando la suavidad de aquel beso, la textura calida y firme de los labios de Inuyasha y como todo su cuerpo buscaba de forma involuntaria el calor abrazador que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su jefe, su mente se había hundido en la profundidades del… _deseo…_

Escucha el gemido de protesta de su hermana pequeña que trata detener su biberón pero es inútil y pide ayuda sacándola de sus recuerdos.

A Sayo solo le contó algunas cosas de la vela, como se sintió al llegar a aquel lugar, que bailo con Inuyasha mientras otras estaban pendientes de él.

_Debo de admitir que no esta mal…_

Había mencionado su amiga con pesar.

_Pero eso no quiera decir que con eso deje de ser un play boy._

Concluyo de esa forma, recordándole que Inuyasha Taisho esta fuera de su alcance y solo podría obtenerlo en sus más profundos sueños; y con eso ultimo se conforma, en esos momentos lo mas importante son sus hermanos, que Rin pueda crecer de la misma manera que ella creció a lado de sus padres feliz, aunque ella no tenga a sus padres la tiene a ella y a su hermano, Sota el cual en esos momentos debe de estar extrañándola y deseando salir del hospital, pero no puede tenerlo con ella aun mas por que las rehabilitaciones las dan únicamente en el hospital y Sota las necesita para volver a ser un niño normal.

_Diez mil yens…_

Ese fue el precio que Inuyasha Taisho quiso pagarle por la compañía; y ese dinero servirá para pagar los exámenes de Sota, la dos primeras rehabilitaciones que le hicieron apenas la semana pasada y tal vez le sobre para comparar algo de comida a Rin que la necesita.

_Necesita un trabajo…_

-Kagome déjame a Rin mientras pasas con el jefe.- la llama Sayo al extender sus brazos y recibir a su hermana, tomando ella la caja rectangular blanca donde se encuentran todas las cosas que el señor Taisho le dio para la velada.

Se encamina hacia la puerta de la oficina, donde toca y escucha de nuevo un _pase_, entrando ella con sumo cuidado.

-Veo señorita Higurashi si que es muy puntual.-

-Deseaba entregarle esto.- se lo informa al posar la caja sobre su escritorio.

-Pero si es tuyo.- se lo hace saber confuso, ¿le esta regresando las cosas?.

-Hasta el momento que termino la vela.- se lo dice de manera amable, ella no desea quedarse algo que no es suyo y mucho más cuando le pagaron por ser compañía.

-No entiendo Kagome, ¿no te gustaron?.- se lo pregunta al levantarse del asiento y ver mejor a esa mujer, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el vestuario que porta ese día, muy diferente a la noche anterior de nuevo el cabello azabache es sujetado por una coleta y el cuerpo que todos los caballeros babearon la noche anterior oculto por esas telas sin color y holgadas.

-Si me gustaron, el vestido es muy hermoso… pero…-

-¿pero que?.- la interrumpe sin comprender.

-No me pertenece, se que alguien mas le dará un uso adecuado.- concluye al bajar la mirada y de nuevo como la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar se concentra en el balanceo constante de las pelotas de metal.

_¿uso adecuado?... ¿mejor que el que le daría Kagome?…¡feh! lo duda._

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en la habitación perfectamente amueblada para un hombre de aquella categoría, muebles de madera fina y oscura, cuadros tal vez de pinturas finas, su vista recorre las figuritas a su alrededor, una que en especial le llama la atención es la Torre de Niza que a su lado tiene la figura de un monito sosteniéndola para que no se caiga a causa de la inclinación famosa de ese monumento.

-¿prefieres efectivo o cheque?.- escucha la pregunta de Inuyasha al llamar su atención de nuevo.

-Efectivo por favor.- responde.

-Entonces tendrás que bajar a caja para que te den lo correspondiente.- informa de manera formal al saber que el que Kagome se quede con el vestido y lo demás es una perdida de tiempo, prefiere poner en practica el plan que elaboro toda la noche.

-Gracias señor Taisho.- agradece de todo corazón que Inuyasha le facilite las cosas, si fuera cheque sería más sencillo pero él sabría donde lo gastaría y no desea que nadie se entere de sus problemas.

-Con este documento podrá cobrar su dinero.- se lo hace saber al entregarle el papel correspondiente donde Kagome estira su mano y lo acepta, sin ambos rozar sus dedos.

-Gracias…- vuelve a agradecerlo para girarse y encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar.

-Kagome, ¿Qué harías con medio millón de yens?.- pregunta abruptamente al ver que Kagome se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

_¿medio millón de yens?..._

Podría pagar las deudas que ha adquirido a causa de las tarjetas de crédito, pagar las rentas que debe del departamento donde vive, y principalmente pagar las terapias que debe y las que faltan de su hermano y con ello le sobraría un poco de dinero para mantenerse un poco estable mientras encuentra un trabajo lo antes posible.

-¿entonces te interesa?.- le pregunta Inuyasha, ¿interesarle?... ¡por supuesto!, pero…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?.- pregunta insegura sin darle la cara al ojidorado al encontrarse todavía de espalda.

-Eso es fácil.- responde con una sonrisa al ver como Kagome se mantiene lejos de él escuchando su _propuesta_- solo tienes que ser mi amante durante tres meses.- concluye con una sonrisa aun mas ancha que abarca todo su rostro perfecto.

-¡¿Qué?!.- exclama y pregunta al girarse y enfrentar aquel hombre.

_¿Esta loco?_

-Creo que la mitad de un millón de yens lo vale.- se justifica sin borrar esa sonrisa, lo único que tiene en mente es que la _desea_, y no se detendrá ante nada por conseguir a Kagome Higurashi en su cama.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!.......**

**¡¡Konichiwa!!, que puedo decirles chicas, mas que disculparme por mi retraso… ya esta semana es la ultima en mi colegio antes de salir de vacaciones, ¡si!, vacaciones de semana santa y podré estar libre, así que chicas, espero ya estar de regreso y que también la inspiración –muy poderosa- regrese por que últimamente como que se tomo sus vacaciones.**

**Muchas gracias por sus 22 comentarios… me hacen muy felices… ^O^!**

**Espero que no odien a Inuyasha, es un hombre en sueño… simplemente un **_**play boy**_** ¬¬…. Esperemos en el próximo capitulo la respuesta de Kagome…**

**Gracias y espero sus valiosos comentarios para que me animen ^o^U!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	3. Contrato

**Capitulo III.- Contrato.**

_¿Será broma?..._

-Tres meses serás mi amante y con ello te doy medio millón de yens.- vuelve a repetirlo de la misma manera que antes seguro de si mismo.

_¿Tres meses?._

-¿esta loco?.- pregunta aterrada.

-No simplemente te hago una propuesta que se que a los dos nos conviene.- responde fríamente al dejar que esa sonrisa desaparezca de su rostro.

-¡n-no!... ¡no!...- exclama al sentirse aterrada y desorientada en todo eso, ¿Por qué a ella?.

-¿eso quiere decir que es una negativa?.-

-¿Por qué yo?.- responde con esa pregunta al fijar su mira sorprendida en la de su jefe, _si… ¿Por qué ella?._

Como respuesta suelta una carcajada de la cual Kagome se encuentra más confusa.

-Kagome, veo que ayer no te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió en realidad.- se lo dice como si lo que esta proponiendo en esos momentos es algo lógico.

Sigue sin comprender que sucede, ¿algo?... _¿Qué?_

-Te deseo…- confiesa de una ves por todas al acercarse hacia donde esta la pelinegra con aquellos ojos marrones abiertos de par en par.

-¿Por qué no aceptas simplemente mi propuesta?.- se lo pregunta con una voz aterciopelada capaz de hipnotizar cualquier mujer incluyéndola a ella presente.

En esos momentos su mente se niega a trabajar, quedando atrapada por los ojos dorados, el aroma a bosque y humedad que desprende aquel hombre.

-¿entonces que decides?.- se lo pregunta suavemente inclinando su rostro cerca del de la pelinegra sosteniendo con su mirada la de la chica.

_¿decidir que?..._

-¿eso quiere decir un, si?.- pregunta sonriente el ojidorado al no obtener respuesta de Kagome.

_¿si que?..._

Mueve la cabeza lentamente al igual que cierra sus ojos para volver a la realidad.

_Tres meses mi amante y a cambio medio millón de yens._

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados al no querer dar una respuesta, a menos… que le de tiempo para pensarlo y que Sayo le mencione todas las contras de ese asunto que se le llegue a ocurrir.

-Si deseas pedirme tiempo, mi respuesta será no.- escucha la voz masculina mencionarle aquello como si le hubiera leído la mente- en estos momentos dices si lo tomas o lo dejas, no hay marcha atrás a la decisión.- concluye al expresarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

Respira profundo al querer pensar en una respuesta, si no se encontrara en esa situación económica rechazaría la propuesta por completo, pero…

_Cuida de tus hermanos, prométemelo Kagome._

Recuerda la promesa que su madre le hizo en su lecho de muerte en el hospital donde todos fueron a dar, la única que no sobrevivió fue su mamá.

_Kag, dice el doctor que si hago todo bien en unos días podré caminar._

Las palabras de su hermanito lleno de felicidad por que pronto podrá volver a su hogar, aunque ese pronto es dentro de unos meses según el doctor, si es Sota puede seguir con los tratamientos y podría si ella tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagarlos.

_Medio millón de yens…_

Lo necesario para pagar todas sus deudas, el hospital de su hermano, los gastos que debe a la funeraria por lo de su madre y comida para Rin.

_¡oh Kami!..._

Necesita ese dinero… ¡en verdad lo necesita!...

-¿entonces señorita Higurashi?.-

-acepto…- susurra Kagome al fijar su mirada en la del hombre, el cual sonríe ampliamente.

Siente como si hubiera condenado su alma…

-.-

Cierra sus ojos con cansancio al recordar las palabras de su jefe.

_En dos días puedes presentarte de nuevo y podremos firmar los papeles correspondientes que hará mi abogado para hacer el trato._

Solo tiene dos días para poder arreglar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un poco, ha pagado las dos primeras rehabilitaciones de Sota y le sobro algo de dinero para hacer el mandado, el dinero de la venta de la sala le alcanzo para pagar alguna de las facturas, necesarias como el agua y luz.

Rin se encuentra profundamente dormida en la cuna que todavía conserva, después de tomar un merecido biberón de leche y poder comer todo lo que su cuerpecito necesita ha caído rendida.

Sonríe al ver a su pequeña hermana, envidiaba su vida de bebé, su única preocupación es el alimento y explorar con sus ojos todo lo nuevo que hay a su alrededor, mientras ella… debe de velar por sus hermanos pequeños.

_Cuida de ellos Kag…_

E iba a cumplir la promesa hacía su madre sin importar todo lo que deba de pasar por sacar a sus pequeños hermanos hacia delante; acaricia la mejilla de su hermanita la cual suspira como respuesta, apenas pude creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses desde la muerte de su madre, el mismo tiempo que Sota lleva internado en aquel hospital, esperando la rehabilitación que los doctores, en especial el Dr. Kamilla, se ha encargado de hacerle.

_Yo se que dentro de poco podrá regresarme el dinero, no se preocupe por su hermano que será muy bien tratado._

Las palabras de aquel doctor, al irlo a ver al pagar las rehabilitaciones de Sota.

El Dr. Kamilla a pesar de tener veintiséis años y ser demasiado joven para su profesión, es un excelente doctor, alguna de las enfermeras se lo corroboró con halagos hacia el joven doctor, dejándola a ella un poco mas tranquila.

_Si esta pequeña Rin se enferma o sientes que hay algún malestar, no dudes en traérmela y no te preocupes por el costo que puedo hacerte consultas gratis._

El Dr. Kamilla es tan amable con ella y sus hermanos, que jura por Kami que le agradecerá aquel gesto infinitamente y hará todo lo posible por pagarle.

_Medio millón de yens…_

-.-

_Dos días antes de volver a las oficinas Taisho…_

Desde ese día en la oficina no ha vuelto a ver a Sayo, cosa que en verdad le preocupa por que no llego a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, excusándose que iría a visitar a Sota y hacer lo que Sayo ya sabe –cobrar el dinero en la caja-, no quería implicar a Sayo con aquel trato y mucho mas escuchar todas las recriminaciones que… bueno ella misma ya se esta haciendo.

-¿esta segura señorita Higurashi?.- pregunta aquel hombre al ver la televisión empaquetada en la caja original con todo sus papeles dentro, muy bien conservada a pensar de que la adquirió en aquel lugar hace unos meses atrás.

-si, señor.- responde exhausta, al firmar el documento que avala que la televisión pasa de nuevo a manos de la tienda, mientras ella recibe un rembolso por mas de la mitad del costo del aparato.

-pero señorita Higurashi…-

-por favor…- interrumpe aquel hombre antes de que insista que el equipo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y bien que no es necesario devolverlo.

-pase a la caja señorita Higurashi, le darán el rembolso.- informa desanimado al ver como la joven agradece y se retira con la pequeña en brazos.

-.-

_Un día antes de volver a las oficinas Taisho…_

-necesitamos un trabajo, Rin…- murmura al dar de comer a su hermanita sentada en la carriola, la cual ingiere su alimento.

¿Pero donde puede encontrar un trabajo en el que pueda cuidar a su pequeña hermana?, no es capaz de dejarla en una guardería, simplemente por que ha escucha historias que maltratan a los niños y como ellos no pueden decir nada –es un abuso- por ello no expondría a Rin a ese peligro, su hermana se quedara con ella.

Observa alrededor del departamento, sonriendo con melancolía y recordar que ese lugar que encontraba repleto de vida y cosas, parecía un hogar, no que ahora, no lo parece, tan vacío, apenas el refrigerador en la cocina, una dos sillas en la barra que une la cocina al comedor que ya no se encuentra al igual que la sala y lo esencial que hace ver un hogar, en cambio en la habitación las cosas de Sota, Rin y su madre se encuentran empaquetadas en las cajas de cartón que llego a conseguir y algunas de las suyas las tuvo que vender, no podía hacerlo con las cosas de sus hermanos y madre, no se atrevió y las de su padre se encuentran guardadas como la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Tres meses mi amante y a cambio medio millón de yens._

Cierra sus ojos al tratar de borrar esas palabras que vienen a su mente.

Escucha el puchero de Rin al detenerse de darle de comer, ocasionando una sonrisa en ella, tal vez con el dinero pueda alimentarla aun mejor y también cambiarse a un pequeño departamento donde Rin vestirá más cómoda para su edad de cinco meses al quedarle la ropa pequeña.

Y bueno ella, podrá comprar hilos, agujas es lo único que necesita para poder utilizar la ropa que era de su madre y ajustarla a su talla y bien ropa antigua de ella podrá repararla sin costo alguno-sonríe al pensar en ello- por algo estudio diseño de modas.

El diseño es su pasión y en esos momentos de escasez lo necesita.

Los golpes a la puerta de la entrada se hacen presentes, llamando su atención por completo, antes de levantarse deja el biberón a Rin la cual con sus manitas logra sostenerlo no por completo ya que su hermana se ha encargado de colgarlo de la soga que hay en la cabecera de la carriola, dejando que ella pueda ingerir el liquido cómodamente.

-¿Quién?.- pregunta al posar su mano en la manija

-el administrador.- responde la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-señor…- murmura al abrir la puerta y encarar la hombre.

-vengo por la renta señorita Higurashi.-

-no la tengo, señor… pero el jueves sin falta le pagare la de estos cinco meses.- se lo hace saber decidida.

-hasta el jueves es el único día que puedo esperar.- se lo hace saber apenado, sabe que la chica quedo con demasiadas responsabilidades ella sola, y comprende el por que no ha pagado, pero el dueño del edificio exige el pago y en eso él no puede hacer nada, lamentablemente.

-gracias…-

_Necesita el dinero urgente…_

_Medio millón de yens…_

-.-

_Día esperado… _

Ha respirado inhalado y expirado más de cinco veces al encontrarse dentro del ascensor que la conduce ante las oficinas del señor Taisho.

Rin entretenida con su muñeco de peluche favorito y ella en cambio tratando de estar tranquila al recordar que es el anhelado día.

_La espera ha terminado…_

El timbre anuncia la llegada del elevador a su destino, haciendo que Kagome empuje el carrito donde su hermana se encuentra cómodamente sentada, sin ser conciente que todo a su alrededor esta girando de una manera inesperada para ella.

-Kag, ¿Qué haces por aquí?.- pregunta Sayo al ver a su amiga avanzar hacia ella.

-viene arreglar un asunto con el señor Taisho.-

-¿Qué asunto?.-

-algo de lo que te hablare mas tarde, por el momento, ¿puedes cuidarme de Rin?.- concluye con esa pregunta al sonreírle a su amiga.

-¡sabes que no tienes que pedirlo!.- exclama sonriente al tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos- lo que nos vamos a divertir.- se lo dice al Rin responder con una risa.

-gracias, Sayo…-

En verdad lo agradece, lo que debe de hacer en la oficina del señor Taisho es mejor que Rin no este con ellos, por el momento en que se pueda poner a llorar o bien la incomode a ella.

Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, no puede quitar el nerviosismo de su cuerpo, del otro lado de la puerta esta Inuyasha Taisho, con el contrato que debe de firmar para que él le pueda dar la cantidad acordada y ella cumpla ser su amante por tres meses.

Da tres leves golpes a la puerta al anunciarse, escuchando la respuesta de que pase.

-la estaba esperando.- anuncia Inuyasha al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia ella.

-espero no haberlo hecho esperar demasiado.- responde al tomar asiento en las sillas delante de escritorio de su jefe.

-por supuesto que no.- sonríe como respuesta al tomar asiento en su lugar, palmeando con sus manos el folder beige que tiene enfrente.

-¿tiene los papeles?.- se lo pregunta al querer terminar con eso de una vez, necesita ir a pagar las facturas que corresponden.

-¿prisa por gastar el dinero?.- pregunta burlonamente y pensar que llego a idealizar una distinta Kagome Higurashi, pero resulto ser igual que todas las mujeres con las que sale.

Se sonroja al saber que las palabras que le ha dicho Inuyasha sn ciertas, pero no son por los motivos que él esta pensado, y desea aclararle, pero si llega a aclararle el asunto quedaría por una arrimada en búsqueda de caridad y eso no desea, ella quiere un dinero que deba de ganarlo aunque deba de hacer cosas que no le agraden, pero todo por sus hermanos, es mejor buscar la forma de conseguirlo a que te den caridad y después te pidan algo mucho peor.

-aquí tengo los papeles que debes de firmar y claro como me corresponde hacerlo yo a su tiempo.- comienza a decir- pero antes quiero que los leas para que veas que todo esta legalmente avalado y no pasara con mas intenciones.- concluye al entregarle los documentos.

Asiente al comenzar a revisarlos, sorprendiéndose que en esos documentos se encuentra ya abierta una cuenta a su nombre con una tarjeta y una chequera de igual manera, y el estado de cuenta que ha sido depositados medio millón de yens, el contrato mantiene las bases de que le hablo Inuyasha sin alterar nada y mucho menos esas letras pequeñas que siempre hay para engañar al cliente, este aclara que dentro de tres meses ella deberá de ser su amante, por lo cual lo acompañara obligatoriamente a cualquier evento que este le pida y podrá disponer de su tiempo si así lo desea el señor Taisho, aunque especifica que durante el tiempo que ella este con él, se encargara el señor Taisho de tener una niñera lista para Rin, sorprendiéndose ante ese detalle; aunque cabe destacar que hay algo justo, que si Kagome llegara a huir antes de que se completen los tres meses ella deberá de pagar una suma doblada de la cantidad que Inuyasha le ofreció, siendo un millón de yens.

-creo que todo esta bastante claro.- menciona al ver como Kagome por fin alza sus ojos hacia él.

-si…- susurra sorprendida y también confundida.

-creo que todo esta claro y nos conviene a las dos partes, ¿o hay algo que quieras objetar?.- concluye curioso.

-no nada… -

-entonces será mejor que firmes los espacios que hay en las líneas indicadas y pongas tu huella digital en los cuadros correspondientes.- hace mención de ello al darle una pluma y el cojín de tinta.

Su mano izquierda tiembla al sostener la pluma en la línea que le corresponde firmar.

_¿estas segura de ello Kagome?..._

La voz de su madre entra a su cabeza, paralizándola por completo.

_Cuida de tus hermanos, Kagome…_

Y eso está haciendo, vendía una parte de su vida por que su hermano se recupera y su hermanita pequeña pudiera tener algo de comida y vestir.

_Es necesario, mamá… por favor perdóname…_

Cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su mano reencarga de plasmar la primera firma en el contrato, sin ver el rostro sonriente de su jefe.

Espera con paciencia el como Kagome Higurashi se dedica a plasmar su firma en los lugares correspondientes y también su huella digital, por lo cual al tener el documento completado, hace lo mismo; se levanta del asiento una vez terminado el papeleo y se dirige hacia donde esta Kagome, levantándola de su lugar y atraerla hacia él.

-creo que el trato esta cerrado…- susurra sonriente al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

_El cierre de un trato millonario y el comienzo de algo satisfactorio…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!....**

**¡Konichiwa Chicas!, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien… pues aquí tienen el capitulo que sigue de este pequeño fic, espero que lo disfruten y también sus comentarios, y recuerden que el odiar a Inuyasha no es bueno, al igual que sentir coraje por Kagome por como es, esperen un poco mas y verán su carácter, por el momento esta algo "asustada" y triste por su nueva situación.**

**No vemos en el próximo capitulo, que por fin comienza el **_**TRATO!...**_

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Y espero los que sigan de este.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Comienzo del Trato

**Capitulo IV.- Comienzo del Trato.**

Separa sus labios sosteniendo esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, sin soltar a su presa de entre sus brazos.

Apenas puede creer lo que esta sucediendo por mas que intenta separarse de ese beso y abrazo, resistirse a los encantos de su jefe le es inútil, es como una abeja siendo atraída por el aroma de la miel, la cual se rinde por completo. Su corazón bombea demasiado rápido la sangre, escuchando los latidos en sus oídos, la embriaguez de aquel beso la debilita y esta segura que si Inuyasha no la estuviera sostenido ella ya estaría en el suelo.

-Exquisito.-

Apenas escucha aquel susurro ronco salir de los labios de su jefe, al separar sus labios de los de ella, dejando que todo su ser tiemble, sin atreverse abrir sus ojos.

-Ya que cerramos el trato señorita Higurashi, creo que lo que sigue es entregarle su chequera y tarjeta.- concluye orgulloso al ver la reacción de la chica ante su beso.

Toma un bocado de oxigeno al separarse de los brazos de su jefe, el cual simplemente se mantiene quieto y esperando una reacción suya al extender la chequera y tarjeta.

-Gracias…- murmura débilmente, avergonzada por lo que hace unos momentos paso.

-El placer es todo mío…- susurra sensualmente al extender una sonrisa en su rostro.

-D-debo de irme…- balbucea al seguir sonrojada, sin atreverse a posar sus ojos en los del ojidorado.

-Antes señorita Higurashi, quisiera informarle que esta noche pasare por usted a donde prefiera, para ir a una reunión que tengo planeada.- llama su atención antes de verla partir y de que manera- mañana podremos salir a cenar y concluir en mi departamento, claro si necesita de una niñera para Rin, podría ocuparme de ello.- concluye sonriente al mantenerse cerca de su escritorio, esta seguro que si va hacia donde esta la chica perderá los estribos y terminara haciendo el amor en su oficina a la vista de todos, esta mujer lo tienta hasta su ultima médula.

Asiente antes de retirarse del lugar, con el corazón latiéndole como loco.

_¡Una cita con Inuyasha Taisho!... ¡su segunda cita!... y primera después de cerrar el trato_

-¿Kagome que paso?.- la pregunta de su amiga la vuelve a la realidad.

-Yo…. yo… yo…-

-.-

-¿Enserio no tienes ningún problema?.- vuelve a preguntar al tratar de convencerse que Sayo no tiene ningún problema en cuidar de Rin.

-Ya te dije que lo haría encantada.- responde a su amiga, al ambas encontrarse en su pequeña sala, mientras que el objeto de preocupación de Kagome descansa en la habitación.

Se encuentra extremadamente nerviosa después de la reunión que tuvo con Inuyasha Taisho, hablo con Sayo y le dijo simplemente lo esencial, que tendría otra cita con Inuyasha sin mencionar el pequeño trato, por lo menos hasta que… pueda pagar todo y de ello se encargara mañana mismo.

Bueno pagar el alquiler del departamento fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo, después compro comida suficiente para que Rin pudiera nutrirse como es debido y ella también, mañana iría al hospital a pagar todo lo de su hermano, el funeral de su madre y también por adelantado las terapias, para concluir con el pago de las tarjetas en los bancos, así quedándose con poco dinero, lo suficiente para sobrevivir uno o dos meses si se mantiene a raya.

Mañana por la tarde podrá respirar de nuevo, las deudas habrán terminado y su hermano podrá seguir con su tratamiento por un par de meses hasta que ella pueda conseguir un empleo de nuevo y seguir pagando sus terapias.

-Me gusta tu vestido…- el comentario de Sayo la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias…-

-¿Te lo dio el jefe?.- la pregunta hacia su amiga es curiosidad, hasta que punto su jefe llegara con Kagome, no desea que él la dañe, y mucho menos que su amiga se enamore de ese mujeriego, pero no puede hacer nada, si pudiera ella le prestaría el dinero para libarse de las garrar de Inuyasha Taisho.

-No, yo lo hice.- confiesa con una tímida sonrisa, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su amiga.

-Esta hermoso.- susurra al fijar su vista en cada detalle del vestido.

-Gracias.-

-¿Por qué no continuas con tus clases?.- una pregunta que lleva demasiado tiempo rondando su cabeza.

-Una razón poderosa, Rin y la segunda es que no puedo pagarlas.- y es la verdad, por mas que deseara volver a la universidad le es imposible con su hermanita tan pequeña y sería incapaz de dejarla en guarderías, si en esos momentos Sayo, debe de cuidar de ella es por que en verdad lo necesita.

-Hay amiga y con el talento que tienes….- suspira con pesar.

-Ya encontrare algo que hacer.- se anima.

Y espera que sea pronto.

-.-

El lugar es tan bonito que de pronto se siente transportada hacia otro lugar, un lugar lleno de elegancia, glamour y dinero, algo que nunca podría haber llegado a soñar. Un entorno del cual esta conciente que no es capaz de encajar, mujeres aunque estén casadas coquetean con los demás hombres atractivos de la sala, y estos no se quedan atrás, un ambiente que no desearía volver, aunque todo individuo de la clase baja aspire el poder entrar.

-¿No lo crees, Kagome?.-

Se limita a sonreír en respuesta aquel hombre frente suyo en la mesa donde Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sucede a en la conversación.

-Quieres bailar preciosa?.- alza su rostro hacia la persona que acaba de hacerle la pregunta, lo cual es un hombre bien parecido, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, alto y fornido con un traje que tal vez cueste mas de lo que ella estaría dispuesta a gastar.

-Ella esta conmigo, Wolf.- la voz de Inuyasha detiene su contestación.

-Ella _todavía_ no es de tu propiedad, Taisho.- sonríe al desafiar con la mirada verdosa la ojidorada.

-Lo siento Wolf, pero _si_ es de mi propiedad.- le devuelve la sonrisa, aun mas cuando extiende su mano hacía Kagome y esta no titubea en responder el gesto, a pesar de que se encuentra confundida, antelas palabras frías de ambos caballeros- bailamos, Kagome.- no es ninguna pregunta es una afirmación y con ello la lleva a la pista de baile, donde todos tanto hombres y mujeres admirar a la pareja bailar aquella balada, las mujeres envidian el vestido azul oscuro que posta la chica, algo raro y singular que cada mujer desharía portar, es sencillo pero a la vez elegante y pareciera que lo confecciono algún diseñador famoso, al asociarla con la pareja que la acompaña, un multimillonario, otra envidia hacia Kagome, en cambio los caballeros simplemente envidian la mujer del empresario Taisho.

-No quiero que te relaciones con ese.- advierte al mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo haría.-

-Mas te vale si no quieres que nuestro trato se disuelva.- advierte, al dejar que un destello crucen por sus ojos.

Continua bailando, sin comprender por que Inuyasha le dice eso, ¿acaso tiene una rivalidad con ese hombre?, algo que ella parece que no comprenderá y no desea comprender si eso trae problemas con Inuyasha. Necesita demasiado el dinero para andar de chismosa en la vida que realmente no le incube en absoluto.

Espera que con esa amenaza Kagome se mantenga al margen con aquel Wolf, no planea que ese Wolf sea capaz de seducirla como lo ha hecho con cada una de sus conquistas, y a veces lo agradece al aburrirse de ellas, pero con Kagome es especial, por el simple hecho de aquel trato millonario, que ambos tienen.

Sonríe al pensar que el "_Trato ha comenzado"._

-.-

Se mantiene en la cama enfocando su mirada en el techo blanco de su habitación, a pesar de que Inuyasha fue a dejarla a la casa de Sayo, ella opto por ir a su departamento a descansar, mas cuando al dí siguiente o mismo día al ser de madrugada cuando su jefe la fue a dejar, por fin van a consumar el trato, al llegar a su departamento dejo a Rin descansando en su cuna, y ella se preparo para dormir.

Rin no se ha despertado, lo cual le da ventaja en pensar un poco las cosas, debía de ir a pagar lo de su hermano al hospital lo cual le resultaría grato poder verlo, y que Rin sea revisada por el doctor. Después pasaría a comparar algo de rompa interior, por lo menos un conjunto bonito al recordar con tristeza que ya no tiene ninguno apropiado, algunos desgarrados, otros llenos de hoyitos y por ultimo algo cosidos gracias a ella. Solo que en esa noche debe de estar presentable para Inuyasha.

Ha de confesar que tiene algo de miedo, es la primera vez que realizaría el acto y no sabe si llegara a dolerle mucho, ella hubiera preferido entregarse por amor, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al ser conciente de ello, tal vez ella este enamorada de su jefe, pero su jefe simplemente la desea. ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras amorosas antes de realizar aquello?, ¿Dónde esta el príncipe que llega a rescatarla de su cruel destino?, ¿Dónde?.

Abraza la almohada hundiendo su rostro al saber que todo lo que hace es por sus hermanos, sin tan solo el accidente no hubiera sucedido, si ella… ¡Oh Kami!.

Todo es su culpa, lagrimas silenciosas recorren sus mejillas, al saber que por mas que deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes ella sabe que no podrían ser así.

_¡Cuánto te extraño mamá!..._

Debe de ser fuerte, mas por sus pequeños hermanos que en verdad la necesitan tanto, Rin depende completamente de ella, y por el momento Soto se mantiene a salvo en el hospital, cuando concluya toda esa pesadilla, podría traerlo de vuelta a casa y ella sería libre de aquel _Trato Millonario._

-.-

-Bueno días señorita Higurashi.- saluda aquel hombre son una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Dr. Himura.- responde lo cual Rin se agita y sonríe entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días también para ti pequeña Rin.- al acariciar su pequeña cabeza apenas

-Doctor quisiera que pudiera hacera una revisión a Rin.-

-Por supuesto que si, señorita Higurashi y se la daré gratis, así que no se preocupe.- al conducirla hacia su consultorio dentro del hospital.

-Puedo pagara, gracias.- en verdad lo agradece.

-Pero…-

-Muchas gracias, pero por favor espero que no me mal interprete, pero no quiero abusar de su confianza hacia nosotros.- al interrumpirlo, mientras deja a Rin el la cama para bebes.

-Pero si no es abusar.- desea repelar, sabe de la situación de Kagome, y desea ayudarla, es una pena que una mujer tan joven y bella haya tenido aquel trágico accidente.

-Desharía que me brindara su ayuda cuando en verdad vuelva a necesitarlo.-

-Ni que se diga mas.- ríe al comenzar a examinar a la pequeña hermana.

-.-

Sonríe al recordar como Sota la recibió, al explicarle al doctor Himura que ya ha pagado lo que el hospital ha gastado en Sota, también ha adelantado dos meses de terapia junto con la estantía de su hermano, lo cual ya no debe de preocuparse por ello, sabe que el doctor Himura se asombro por todo el dinero que gasto, cuando se suponía que ella no tenía dinero, simplemente se limito a decir _"un préstamo"_. Esta segura que ha pensado que es del banco, suspira al saber que solamente ella sabrá junto con el señor Taisho de donde viene aquel _"préstamo"._

Termina de arreglarse, al saber que esa noche es la esperada por el señor Taisho, consumar por fin el _trato_ va a cumplirse.

Rin ya se encuentra arreglada, en esa ocasión no puede dejársela a Sayo, por que podría regresar a la mañana siguiente y tendría que dar explicaciones, y ha de suponer que no podrá darlas sin que ella la juzgue. Por ello llamo a Inuyasha y le pidió el favor de si podría contratar una niñera para el cuidado de Rin, para su sorpresa le dijo que si e iba a pasar por ambas, así después ella se daría cuenta de donde la deja y con quien.

Viendo su reloj ha de suponer que falta una hora para que Inuyasha vaya a buscarlas, la maleta de Rin se encuentra con lo esencial, lleva consigo todo lo que pueda faltarle y aquel peluche en forma de perro, el cual su hermana ha tomado cariño y no se despega de él.

Observa a su alrededor, su casa o lo que fue de ella esta vacía los muebles han desaparecido quedándose solo con lo esencial, y eso es poco, su cama se vendió lo cual se quedo con la de su madre, el comedor, la sala, la cocina también se fueron, es un golpe duro para ella, pero debe de comprender y salir adelante con lo que queda, educar a sus hermanos y ver por su futuro, esa sería la mejor recompensa que pueda llegar a tener.

_Sus hermanos…_

-.-

Rin se ha quedado con la ama de llaves de Inuyasha, una anciana demasiado particular llamada _Kaede_, mientras ellos se van rumbo a una cena. El entorno del lugar como suele ser es maravilloso, en esta ocasión Inuyasha la llevo a un restaurante de alta sociedad, con reservación solamente para ellos dos. En esos momentos se encuentra nerviosa con forme pasa la vela, han hablado de lo superficial, la empresa.

Sabe de antemano que el señor Taisho no le gusta conocer a sus nuevas conquistas, simplemente se limita a llevarlas a la cama, por ello se encuentra nerviosa, ¿se dará cuenta que es su primera vez?, ¿no hubiera sido mejor entregarse a alguien antes?, ¿y si le resulta repulsivo tener que darle clases debajo de las sabanas?.

_¡Oh kami!... ¿Qué va hacer?._

¿Si es mejor confesárselo?.

-Señor Taisho, hay algo que debe de saber.- hace mención al depositar la cuchara del postre en el plato vacío.

-Inuyasha, mi nombre es Inuyasha… deberías de olvidar las formalidad, aun mas cuando dentro de unas horas… nos convertiremos en… amantes.- la ultima palabra eriza toda su piel.

-Inuyasha… yo…-

-¡Inuyasha querido!, ¡que sorpresa!.- interrumpe una voz femenina, la cual se acerca por completo a la mesa que comparten.

-Kikio, si que sorpresa.- al levantarse y corresponder el saludo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?.- pregunta ignorando a la acompañante de Inuyasha.

-Kikio, te presento a Kagome Higurashi.- a esta levantarse y extender la mano en saludo.

-Ahh, un placer.- ignorando el saludo y concentrarse en Inuyasha- ¿no quieres unirte a nosotros?.- ofrece.

-No gracias Kikio, pero vengo acompañado y hemos terminado nuestra cena, es momento en que nos retiremos.- explica al hacerle una señal al mesero, el cual se acerca y simplemente se limita hacer lo que el señor Taisho ordeno _"la cuenta"_.

-Es una lastima, tal vez para otro momento.-

-Si ya creo yo.- al pagar la cuenta.

-¿Te hablo mañana?.-

-Por supuesto que si, cuando quieras ya tienes mi numero.- al tomar de la cintura a Kagome y despedirse de Kikio.

Es conducida por Inuyasha, sin hacer ningún comentario a pesar de que le molesto que esa mujer la ignora, aunque no debería de sentirse así, pero no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera y pasar a tristeza al saber que ella mujer es tan bella que ella no podría llegarle a los talones, por mas que intente arreglarse, es un patito feo. Kikio, si es así como se llama, parece una modelo, tan distinguida y con esa piel blanca que le da un toque de misticidad, en cambio ella no tiene la menor gracia.

Tal vez en otra época fuera bonita, pero en esos momentos ya no se siente de esa manera, es como si toda su belleza se hubiera apagado desde el accidente, algo que por más que pueda tratar de superar le es difícil.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncia al abrirle la puerta del automóvil, invitándola a salir.

Acepta la mano, la cual la conduce hacia el interior de edificio, al observar hacia atrás ve a un moso llevando el automóvil de Inuyasha tal vez al estacionamiento y enfrente otro el cual les abre las puertas del elevador donde los conduce ha de suponer hacia el piso de Inuyasha.

Se abre la puerta al momento en que Inuyasha pasa en el censor una tarjeta, dejando ver el interior del departamento, tan finamente arreglado, dejando claro que vive ahí una persona rica.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?.-

Niega la invitación.

-Entonces pasamos directamente a lo que venimos.- le dice de manera seductora al envolverla entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Se inclina a tomar posesión de los labios de Kagome, la cual se rinde a los placeres que su boca despierta dentro de ella, tomándola entre sus brazos para conducirla por las escaleras directamente a su recamara, donde planea que el _trato sea consumado._

**Continuaraaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo han estado chicas?, yo espero que bien, tanto tiempo sin vernos por aquí, he dejado esta historia muy abandonada pero he regresado para acabarla y desarrollar la trama de esta historia. Gracias a todas ustedes que han dejado sus mensajes, tanto que me han dado ánimos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones un mesito no voy a descansar no sin antes terminar esta historia y las otras que tengo que terminar.**

**¡Muchas Gracias!... espero que se complazcan con el capitulo, ya el siguiente pues es la **_**consumación del trato. **_**Nos vemos pronto, espero sus comentarios que para todo el que escribe es un deleite poder leerlos.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Cambios

**Capitulo V.- Cambios.**

Se inclina a tomar posesión de los labios de Kagome, la cual se rinde a los placeres que su boca despierta dentro de ella, tomándola entre sus brazos para conducirla por las escaleras directamente a su recamara, donde planea que el _trato sea consumado._

Apenas es consiente cuando Inuyasha abre la puerta de la habitación introduciéndola y depositarla suavemente en la cama, acomodándose él encima suyo, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, seduciéndola lentamente con su lengua, la cual genera en su garganta suspiros de placer; una de sus manos acerca por la nunca el rostro de Inuyasha, provocando que desee comer sus labios, las sensaciones que él provoca en su cuerpo son únicas.

Sus manos se mueven lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, deteniéndose en aquella pierna que se encuentra levantada, para así deslizarla hacia arriba y llevarse con él la tela y seguir ese recorrido por la piel suave, hasta la cintura pasando la tela intima que cubre parte del cuerpo femenino; escucha el gemido de Kagome al él concentrar en el cuello de ella; incorpora a Kagome lo suficiente para deslizar por arriba el vestido que lleva consigo y depositarla de nuevo observando que ella se encuentra perdida en las sensaciones que sus labios comienzan a despertar en su hermoso cuerpo.

-_Bellitsima__, cara.- _

-Inu…yasha…- suspira de placer al sentirlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo semidesnudo, arqueándose al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha, viajan hasta el valle de sus senos; lo cual Inuyasha aprovecha para desatar el sostén que cubre aquellos montes de los cuales esta ansioso por probar.

Gime de placer al probar aquel monte, lo cual de igual forma provoca gemidos de placer en el cuerpo de Kagome, sintiendo como ella entierra sus uñas en su espalda ya desnuda.

-Oh…Oh…- gime al sentir como Inuyasha toma su otro pecho y succiona suavemente de el, delineando su pezón con su lengua, provocando que todo el ella comience a templar, clavando sus uñas en la amplia espalda de él.

-_Dio… ti deseo.-_ susurra en su lengua natal al recorrer con sus labios el estomago de Kagome, deslizando de lengua por cada rincón de su cuerpo, topándose con aquella última prenda que en unos segundos estará seguro que va a retirar.

-Inuyasha…- susurra al gemir.

-_Cara…_ ¿me deseas?.- le susurra cerca de su oído para tomar aquel lóbulo y estimularlo con sus labios.

-Si…- gime

-Dime que me deseas.-

-Te deseo…-

-¿Cuánto?.- pregunta al jugar con ella, desea verla retorcerse de placer, ante de llevarla a la cima.

-Mucho…- susurra al dejar que Inuyasha de nuevo tome sus labios, y haga con su cuerpo lo que le plazca.

Hábilmente se deshace de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándose desnudo y de la misma forma se encuentra Kagome, sonriendo en el beso; desea tomar mucho mas tiempo antes de unirse a ella, pero su cuerpo aclama el cuerpo de Kagome, y la piensa llevar al paraíso, mostrarle que el es _único_.

-¿Qué quieres, _cara?.-_ besando su cuello, y tomar sus manos para llevarla por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándolas de esa forma.

-A ti…- gime de deseo, siendo conciente que cierta parte de su cuerpo aclama una atención atroz por parte de Inuyasha.

Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar de los labios de Kagome, así separando sus piernas al acomodarse entre ellas, gimiendo de placer al sentir como ella ya se encuentra lista para él, temblando y siente como ella lo hace al volver a tomar uno de sus pechos, sin que sus manos dejen de aprisionar las manos de Kagome.

-Oh… Oh…-

Los gemidos de Kagome lo alientan a introducirse en su interior y gemir de placer al sentir como los pliegues de esta se cierran en su miembro duro, le es inevitable que su cuerpo vuelva a temblar y su garganta emita otro gemido de placer, a pesar de que sus labios succionan fuertemente aquel pecho, al sentir como las piernas de Kagome envuelven sus caderas, para facilitarle la entrada por completo a su miembro, lo cual con un solo movimiento lo introduce rápidamente, llevándose contigo la prueba de _pureza_, quedándose quieto ante sus sorpresa.

Alza su rostro y fija sus ojos dorados en el rostro de Kagome, el cual se encuentra contraído de dolor, maldice entre dientes, al inclinar a tomar los labios de Kagome y comenzar a relajarla poco a poco, lo cual provoca que sus manos viajen por el cuerpo de Kagome, volviéndolo de nuevo receptivo ante sus caricias, solo que ahora poco a poco su cadera comienza a moverse de una forma pausada, esperando que se acostumbre a aquel movimiento. Para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Kagome no tarda en acostumbrarse al suyo, y comienza con un movimiento algo rápido, lo cual provoca que su cuerpo empiece a temblar ligeramente junto con el de Kagome, aunque ella no de tal grado como él suyo, el ritmo comienza aumentar a una manera que su cuerpo se encuentra sudado, y puede sentir como las paredes de Kagome se contrarían estando a punto de llegar al clímax.

Sus manos se aferran de nuevo a la espalda de Inuyasha, y puede sentir como las manos de Inuyasha se aferran a sus caderas, al llevar el ritmo demasiado rápido, su boca apenas es paz de hacer otra cosa que no sea dejar salir gemidos de placer, su cuerpo ya tiembla de forma inevitable aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo del ojidorado; de un momento a otro siente una embestida que la llena por dentro y provoca que de sus labios salga un grito de placer al ser transportada a una dimensión que la llena de placer.

Los espasmos siguen en su cuerpo ante la sensación que acaba de experimentar, al se conciente apenas de como Inuyasha sale de su cuerpo y se tumba a su lado en la misma condición.

Le es inevitable no pensar que la experiencia que acaba de pasar no sea hermosa y maravillosa.

-¿Tienes la amabilidad de explicar como es que eras virgen?.- la pregunta llega a sus oídos obligando a abrir sus ojos- Te estoy hablando, Kagome.-

-Yo… no pensé que importaba.- susurro débilmente al verlo incorporarse en la cama y taparse con la toalla azul marino, que se encontraba en la silla del escritorio cercano.

-¿Pensaste?... ya veo que no lo hiciste, era un detalle ¡importante!.- exclamo furioso.

-Pero…-

-Eso quiere decir que Rin no es tu hija, ¿Qué demonios eres de ella?.-

-Su hermana…- murmura al bajar la vista a la sabana tomándole más importancia.

-Supongo que tu madre huyo y te dejo a su cargo.- niega al cerrar sus ojos, tratando de mantener la calma en sus emociones y no llorar.

-Esta… muerta…-

Suspira al saber que la furia que hace unos momentos sentía se ha esfumado poco a poco de su cuerpo, tomando asiento a un lado de Kagome, para envolverla entre sus brazos, dejando que hunda su rostro en su pecho.

-Yo tuve la culpa…- comienza a sollozar- ¡Yo la mate!.- gime.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- desea saber, sin querer hacer que su imaginación vuele, y tal vez Kagome reprimió a su madre que era un desastre e inconscientemente se siente culpable.

-¡Si no la hubiera escuchado!, ¡Si tan solo hubiera ido por el lugar que conocía!...- gime de dolor desmoronándose por completo en el pecho de Inuyasha.

No entiende que es lo que paso y en esa situación Kagome parece que no es capaz de decírselo, por lo cual debe de calmarla. La separa de sus brazos.

-Tranquila...- al limpiarle las lagrimas que fluyen por sus mejillas- cuéntame que paso.-

-I-Íbamos a llevar a Rin al… pediatra…- solloza.- mi mamá… me dijo… que nos… nos fuéramos… por otro… otro lugar…- al dejar que Inuyasha vuelva a atraerla hacia sus brazos.- la complací… ¡debí oponerme!...- gime al continuar llorando.- me detuve… en el semáforo, por el alto…- hundiendo su rostro aun mas en el pecho del ojidorado- al dar el siga … arranque y un trailer nos choco….- estalla en llanto, es como si todo aquel peso acumulado en esos tres meses y medio, al fin es liberado, ese dolor que le impide el poder llorar lo que realmente era necesario en su momento.

Se limita a tomarla en bazos y comenzarla a consolarla como si fuera una niña pequeña, no hay que ser brujo para saber que paso, su madre había salvado a su hermanita pequeña a costa de su propia vida y Kagome se pudo haber salvado de milagro.

Hasta ahora entendía el por que de las faltas en la empresa, el ir a trabajar con su hermana, todo fue la culpa de un hombre que fue inconciente en su momento tomando la vida de una madre y hundiendo la de sus hijas, pero ahora él podrá ayudarlas.

Mañana le comunicaría a Kagome los _cambios._

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente encontrándose desorientada por el lugar oscuro y elegante que la rodea, hasta que la memoria le trae recuerdos de la noche anterior, primero haciéndola enrojecer, para concluir en algo melancólico. Se incorpora en la cama, asombrándose de que su desnudez se encuentra cubierta por una camisa de hombre, ha de suponer que es de Inuyasha.

-Veo que has despertado, traigo tu desayuno.- al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja llena de dos huevos estrellados, tocino, pan tostado, un zumo de naranja y mermelada a un lado, lo cual el estomago de Kagome gruñe.

-Gracias.- agradece tímidamente al recargarse en la almohadas y dejar que Inuyasha le deposite la charola en las rodillas.

-Come todo, en el baño esta la ducha preparada y a un lado la ropa para cuando salgas.- expresa.

-Inuyasha…-

-Dime.-

-Lo siento…- en verdad lo siente.

-No tienes nada de que sentirte culpable.- acariciando la mejilla de Kagome.

-Yo se que el trato no era que me dieras clases debajo de las cobijas.- se sonroja ante su comentario.

-Será un placer enseñarte _todo_ lo que se.- ríe al ver que el sonrojo de Kagome aumenta.

-Yo…-

-Anda come, báñate y baja para que vayamos por tu hermana.- retirándose del lugar.

-.-

-¿Dónde vives?.- la pregunta de Inuyasha la llena de asombro.

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Dónde vives?.- vuelve a preguntar al bajar las escaleras acompañado de Kagome que trae entre sus brazos a Rin.

-¿Para que quieres saber?.- sin querer responder a su pregunta.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación, responder la pregunta de alguien con otra?.- al abrir la puerta del carro.

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?.- acomodando a su hermana entre sus piernas.

-¡Mujer!, este juego no me esta gustado, así que responde mi pregunta.- al tratar de contar mentalmente hasta diez, para poder obtener un poco de paciencia que sabe Kami que no es una virtud en él.

Baja la mirada para responder su pregunta.

-A dos cuadras del **Keio Plaza Hotel Tokyo**.- lo último lo dice a fuerza.

-Lo conozco, bien vamos a recoger tus cosas y las de Rin.- expresa poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

-¿Como?.-

-De hoy hasta que se cumpla los tres meses, Rin y tú van a vivir conmigo.-

-¿Es broma?...-

-No, no lo es…-

_Vivir con Inuyasha Taisho… el destino si que le juega una mala pasada._

-.-

Observa a su alredor el poco mobiliario del departamento, a pesar de que se puede ver deprimente no pierde el toque del calor del hogar.

-Puedes hacer una maleta con tus cosas y otra con las de Rin, ¿no?.-

-Inuyasha… yo…-

-¿Es tuyo el departamento?.-

-No…- responde sin comprender el por que de la pregunta de Inuyasha.

-Entonces mas tarde vendrán por los muebles y lo que haga falta, las cosas importantes las enviaran al departamento y las demás quedarán guardadas en la bodega.-

-Pero…-

-No lo utilizaras en tres meses, es un gasto innecesario el pagarlo.- le hacer ver.- después de los tres meses te ayudare conseguir un departamento.- concluye.

-Pero es mi casa.-

-Y vivirás conmigo lo que dure nuestro trato.- le recuerda.

-¡No!, nunca se dijo eso.-

-¡Y tu nunca me dijiste que eras virgen!.- contraataca perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo…- se sonrojo ante aquel recordatorio, evadiendo la pelea al ir a su habitación y depositar a una Rin dormida en la cuna.

-Y como planeo darte _lecciones debajo de las cobijas_.- citando las palabras que Kagome le menciono en la mañana.- he decidido llevarte a vivir conmigo, no sería cómodo para ninguno de los tres, estar viajando de un departamento a otro.- explica sus razones y son validas. ¡Por Kami toda mujer desearía esa oferta!.

-.-

¡Se Encuentra agotada!, el cambio de sus cosas hacía el departamento de Inuyasha fue exhaustivo tanto como físicamente y emocionalmente, dejar el departamento en el que convivió tantas cosas con su madre, hermano y hermanita, era realmente doloroso.

Hace unos minutos que Rin ya duerme en la habitación continua y ella se fue a recostar un rato a la habitación de Inuyasha al este haberle exigido aquello.

_Como planeo tenerte a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, es mejor que duermas en mi habitación, encontraras todo el espacio necesario para tus cosas._

Y vaya que había sobrado espacio, ella no tenía tantas cosas como Inuyasha, así que era inútil llenar el lugar.

Suelta un bostezo.

-¿Cansada?.- se gira rápidamente a la entrada de la habitación y ver a Inuyasha.

-No, mucho…- miente, se encuentra exhausta.

-¿Ya te diste un baño?.- le pregunta, lo cual obtiene como contestación una negación.- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a bañarme?.- sugiere, aunque esa idea era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, el bañarse con Kagome, atraía a su mente ideas refrescantes que puede enseñarle en el arte sexual.

-¿Y si me quedo dormida?.- sin incorporarse de la cama.

-Créeme, no lo harás.- le asegura- aunque cuando regreses a la cama, no puedo asegurar lo contario.- al tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia el cuarto de baño- Mañana me tomaré otra vez el día libre.- le hace saber llamando la atención de Kagome- iremos a comparar lo necesario para decorar la habitación de Rin, te comprare algo de ropa… calla.- al sentir que Kagome va a protestar- la necesitas para las juntas que pienso que me vas a acompañar.-

-Inuyasha…-

-Ya que te he informado de los planes… vayamos a lo importante.- susurra cerca de sus labios al depositarla en el piso- tus lecciones han comenzado _cara.-_ capturado sus labios.

…_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir… (1)_

-.-

-Sigo diciendo que es innecesario, Inuyasha.-

-¿Por qué?.- al llenar el carrito.

-Porque no es bueno consentir tanto a Rin.- al observar a su hermana reír ente tanto juguete a su alrededor.

-No veo nada de malo consentir un poco a Rin.- expone al seguir buscando lo que él cree que es necesario para la pequeña- cuando conozcas a mi cuñada, créeme esto es poco con lo que ella puede consentirla.-

-Pero…-

-No veo el problema, así que no rezongues.- al interrumpirla- si el problema es el pago, yo lo hago con gusto.- expresa, aunque el dinero que le dio a Kagome, ha de suponer él que fue para cubrir un poco de deudas que la madre de Kagome dejo a su muerte, como el funeral, la hospitalización, en si todos los gastos generados por el accidente, todavía no sabe muy bien que sucedió y no desea mandar a un investigador para que este le de cartas en el asunto, por primera vez en su vida desea que una mujer le hable sobre ella y que tenga la confianza de contarle sus problemas; algo que nunca había deseado antes.

No sabe que puede decirle a Inuyasha, por un lado es un alivio el que mencionara que él paga la cuenta y por el otro se encuentra nostálgica al ver a su hermanita feliz de todas las cosas que la rodean. Rin al igual que Sota y ella, no han vivido el tenerlo todo, el ir a la tienda y no preocuparse por cuanto gastarse simplemente limitarse a comprar lo que les gusta.

-¿Quieres que pintemos la habitación de Rin?.- le pregunta Inuyasha.

-No, no, no sería justo cambiar una habitación para ella.- se niega.

-Pero…-

-Por favor, no quiero incomodar más tu vida.- y es verdad, el que fueran a vivir ellas con Inuyasha había cambiado por completo el estilo de vida que él tenía antes.

¿Incomodar su vida?, si siente que Kagome y Rin han renovado su vida para bien. No pasa ya tanto tiempo en el trabajo cosa que Sayo agradece por que le da tiempo a sus estudios; aunque ha de admitir que en algunas ocasiones de esa semana, cuando llega a casa se siente extraño, el ver a Kagome dormida en su cama, a causa de que la mayor parte de la noche la mantiene en actividad, Rin también tomando su sienta, Kaede alabando que Kagome es una maravilla, mientras que él está de acuerdo con su ama de llaves, Kagome es _una maravilla._

-.-

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta con voz ronca al contestar el teléfono.

-¿Ka…gome?.-

_¡Oh no!._

-Sayo…-

-¡Kagome!, ¿Qué haces en la casa del señor Taisho?.-

-Sayo… ¿Quieres hablar con Inuyasha?... en un momento te lo comunico.- dice rápidamente, al girarse y mover un poco a Inuyasha que se encuentra a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta roncamente Inuyasha al atraerla hacia sus brazos mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kagome aspirando el aroma a jazmín que comienza a adorar.

-Sayo… está en… el teléfono.- expone al sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse.

-¿Sayo?.- levanta su rostro al ver el teléfono que Kagome tiene en la mano, en signo de que es verdad. ¿Para qué lo querrá Sayo?, se supone que ese día no iría a la oficina y pasaría toda la mañana con Kagome y su hermanita, lo tenía todo planeado desde ayer y por ello se lo menciono a Sayo.

-¿Bueno?.- escucha como Inuyasha contesta, y parece que Sayo le está informando de cosas importantes a su jefe.

Fue un error contestar el teléfono, pero nunca pensó que Sayo hablaría a la casa de Inuyasha, aún más cuando este tiene celular; ahora tendría que explicarle a Sayo porque está en la casa de Inuyasha a esas hora de la mañana, o bien ya por que vive con él.

-¿Qué pasa?.- al escuchar maldecir a Inuyasha al tiempo que se levanta de la cama.

-Se me olvido que hoy se firma el contrato de venta de un hotel que he estado esperando por un mes.- le informa, al tomar todo lo necesario para un baño.

-¿Entonces vas a salir?.-

-Tengo que.- menciona con pesar- pero tú vienes conmigo.- concluye al regresar a la cama e inclinarse a besar sus labios.

-¿Rin?.- pregunta al dejar que este la recueste de nuevo en la cama.

-Ya que hoy es el día libre de Kaede, llamare a mi cuñada, ella estaría encantada de cuidarla.- expone, al tomarla en brazos.

-Pero…-

-…Nada.- la interrumpe para después besar sus labios.

Desearía poder protestar pero los besos de Inuyasha siempre le nublan la mente, es como si estar con él todas sus preocupaciones y problemas desaparecieran. Todo con él es tan _perfecto_.

-.-

-Espero tardar máximo dos horas.- la besa sin querer apartarse de sus brazos.

-Estaré con Sayo, puedo ayudarle con sus pendientes.- le informa entre suspiros.

-Me parece perfecto.-

-Señor…- una voz interrumpe, lo cual provoca que Kagome e Inuyasha volteen a la puerta observando a Sayo sonrojada y ha de suponer que Kagome está de la misma forma.

-¿Qué pasa Sayo?.-

-Le traigo los papeles para que puede revisarlos antes de que llegue el señor Irie.- informa al tiempo que le muestra los papeles que trae en la mano.

-Gracias, puedes dejarlos en el escritorio, en un momento Kagome te acompaña.- sigue sonriendo al ver como Sayo hace lo que le pidió de manera rápida para salir del lugar- ahora si _cara_, ve con Sayo un rato mientras reviso estos papeles.-

Asiente al separarse de sus brazos.

Vaya ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Sayo y ser capaz de inventar algo convincente si no podría juzgarla al aceptar que este en ese trato.

-Diviértete _cara.-_

-.-

-¿Entonces andas con el jefe?.- apenas puede creer lo que su amiga acaba de confesarle.

-Sí.- vuelve a confirmarle, por lo menos Sayo le creyó lo que le menciono. No le confeso toda la verdad simplemente le omitió los detalles importantes. Pero no es un pecado.

-No puedo creerlo, aunque ahora que lo dices toda esta semana el jefe ha estado sonriente y deseoso de salir temprano, ahora entiendo el motivo.- ríe al ver el sonrojo de su amiga. Vaya si Inuyasha Taisho había llevado a vivir consigo a una mujer, era porque está en verdad es importante, y se alegra de que su amiga sea la afortunada.

-Bueno…-

-¿Le hablaste del accidente?.- pregunta al interrumpirla, aunque en esos momentos ver como los ojos de su amiga se opacan de nuevo y asiente tristemente, se arrepiente de su pregunta.- ¿Qué opina de cuidar a Rin?.- es una pregunta valida, no todo hombre desea cargar con esa responsabilidad.

-Le compro muchas cosas.- sonríe al recordar ese día. Inuyasha le compro muchas cosas a ella y a Rin, hasta ha llegado a divertirse con ella- y juega con ella, la trata muy bien.- y no miente.

-Me alegro por ti amiga, después de todo lo que te pasó es bueno que tengas un poco de alegría.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Es buen amante el jefe?.-

-¡Sayo!.- grita sonrojada.

-Vaya, entonces los rumores son ciertos, aunque no cuentas por que he de adivinar que es tu primer amante.- ríe de nuevo al ver que el sonrojo de su amiga se intensifica.

-¡Sayo!...-

-Sayo… Sayo… Sayo… nada.- la imita con una sonrisa- simplemente curiosidad por las habladurías.-

-P-pe-ro…es-es… ¡in-in-decente!.- concluye sonrojada.

Sayo estalla en carcajadas, lo cual aumenta su sonrojo, solo que esta es interrumpida al sonido del teléfono.

-¡Demonios!.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Se me olvidaron unos papeles que el jefe necesita, voy por ellos, ¿me cubres?.-

-Sí, ve.- y no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, ya que salió disparada hacia el elevador.

Bueno no salió tan mal como esperaba la explicación hacia su amiga, le había dicho que después de que saliera con él jefe, el continuo visitándola, y bueno ella no pudo resistirse a él, y no es mentira, Sayo le pregunto si ya se había acostado con él, y su sonrojo la delató, lo cual ella supuso que al saber el jefe que era su primer amante no dudo en mantener una relación más formal, exponiendo que Inuyasha normalmente se acuesta con mujeres con una larga lista de amante y ella al ser virgen, era otra categoría, por eso el jefe la cuidaba más.

-¿Disculpe señorita, se encuentra el señor Taisho?.- la voz masculina la saca de sus pensamientos, observando al hombre enfrente, de ojos grises, alto tal vez un poco más bajo que Inuyasha, pero fornido y muy guapo.

-Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?.-

-Irie Naoki, un placer conocerla, ¿y usted es…?.-

-¡Señor Irie!, lo está esperando el señor Taisho, por favor pase.- ve como Sayo pasa rápidamente a su lado y del señor Irie, y así abrirle la puerta que es la sala de juntas, indicándole que pase.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sayo?.- le pregunta curiosa, nunca antes Sayo había interrumpido una conversación y mucho menos deshacerse de la persona tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué cosa?.- finge no saber de qué habla, al acomodar la papeles que trae consigo en dos carpetas diferentes.

-¡No finjas!... pero bueno, si no quieres contarlo adelante.- concluye al fijar su vista en la computadora.

No podía explicarle a su amiga lo que vio en la mirada del señor Irie, fue _deseo_. Kagome no era consciente de lo que provocaba hacia los hombres, tal vez en el pasado cuando traía esa ropa guanga y fea, era desapercibida por el sexo masculino, pero ahora que parece ser que el señor Taisho ha adquirido la ropa de su amiga, y ha de reconocer que le hace justicia; por ello cualquier hombre desearía a su amiga, y no está dispuesta ella a que el señor Taisho se enterara que el señor Irie, se encontraba coqueteando con Kagome y aquello poder cancelarse una venta tan anhelada, porque aunque Kagome lo niegue ella está segura que en verdad le importa al señor Taisho.

-.-

-Déjame decirte que tienes una belleza como secretaria.- lo dice Naoki sonriente al tomar asiento a lado de Inuyasha, ya que en esa habitación la mesa es demasiado grande, lista para una junta directiva si ese fuera el caso.

-¿Sayo?.- pregunta confundido.

-¿Así se llama?.- sonríe aún más.

-Sí, dices que es mi secretaria, ¿no?.-

-Sí, ¿no es la que se encuentra detrás del escritorio enfrente a tu oficina?.- al ver como Inuyasha asiente continua- pues esta hermosa, teniendo así una secretaría hay motivación de venir a trabajar todos los días.- sigue sonriendo.

-No niego que Sayo sea hermosa.- aunque para el Kagome es la mujer ideal.

-¿No tienes una aventura con ella?.-

-¡No!, por supuesto que no.-

-Vaya, no sé si me alegra o me decepciona, yo no podría concentrarme teniendo a tal monumento a mi alrededor.- confiesa- ¿sabes si tiene novio?, ¿casada?.- deseando sacar toda la información posible sobre la mujer que desea.

-No lo sé.- y es verdad, nunca se ha interesado en la vida personal de Sayo.

-¿Me dejarías invitar a tu secretaria a cenar?.-

Ríe al ver como Irie, está muy interesado en Sayo, vaya cuando Kagome se entere que su amiga tiene pretendiente.

-No le veo problema. En unos momentos Sayo tiene que venir a dejar las carpetas y si quieres la invito a que escuche y anote lo más importante, y así al concluir la junta la invitas a salir.- se ofrece.

-Es un plan perfecto, lo felicito señor Taisho.- ríe.

-Deja la llamo.- al descolgar el teléfono- _Cara_, ¿le puedes decir a Sayo que me pase los documentos y que asista a la junta para hacer unas anotaciones?.-

-¡Vaya!, por eso no te interesa tu secretaria, ¡Cupido te flecho!.- se ríe al saber que el Gran Magnate Inuyasha Taisho, está enamorado.

-Eso…-

No continua a causa de que se abre la puerta y la mujer que le roba el aliento y vuelve loco, se aparece ente él, sonriente y con los papeles en la mano.

-Inuyasha, Sayo tuvo que irse, espero que no te moleste, me quede en su lugar.- explica al entrar a la sala de juntas.

-No te preocupes, _cara_.- sonríe al estirar su mano y querer atraerla hacia él, pero Kagome malinterpreta su gesto y le da los documentos.

-¿Ella no es tu secretaría?.- la pregunta de Naoki se hace pregunte.

-No, ella es Kagome Higurashi, mi _novia_.- concluye sonriente al ver el sonrojo de Kagome, vaya ha de admitir que le fascina hacerla sonrojar.

-Pero…pero…- balbucea sorprendido Naoki.

-El señor ya se había presentado Inuyasha.- confiesa Kagome, al dejar que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo?.-

-Sayo salió por unos papeles y me dejo a cargo, espero que no te molestes.- al ver los ojos dorados de su jefe, a pesar de que sabe que sus mejillas están sonrojadas por aquel calificativo que Inuyasha le dio enfrente de aquel hombre. _Es tan feliz_.

Entonces la mujer que Naoki vio era Kagome, _su_ Kagome. Vaya y él que pensó que quería con Sayo, en ese caso tendría que cuidar a su _cara_.

-¿Tomamos asiento?.- al cederle su lugar a Kagome, y sentarse el en una silla en medio de ambos- comencemos.-

-.-

-Eso sería todo.- concluye Inuyasha triunfante.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Inuyasha.- estrecha su mano- ¿porque no vamos a celebrar?.- sugiere.

-¿Celebrar?.- pregunta Kagome, al recordar que tiene que ir con su hermanita.

-¿Están ocupados?.-

-Es buena idea celebrar, conozco el lugar perfecto.- anuncia Inuyasha.

-Pero…- desea protestar, recordarle a Inuyasha que necesita ir a ver a Rin, ya abuso demasiado de la cuñada de Inuyasha, aunque no llego a verla, a causa de que dejaron a Rin encargada con Kaede solamente hasta que el hermano de Inuyasha y su esposa llegaran por ella.

-¿Qué pasa _cara_?.-

-Es que…- se sonroja al observar que aquel hombre la observa fijamente. Realmente era difícil hablar con Inuyasha cuando el señor Irie, la mira de esa forma.

-Los espero afuera.- anuncia Naoki, al tomar los papeles que le corresponden y salir del lugar.

-Dime _cara_, ¿qué pasa?.- envolviéndola entre sus brazos e inclinarse poco a poco hacia su objetivo, sus labios.

-Rin…- apenas logra susurrarlo, ante la cercanía de Inuyasha, se siente tan débil.

-Hablare con Kagura, ella estará encantada de seguir cuidándola.- asegura, al rosar sus labios suavemente.

-Pero…-

-Shh…- la interrumpe al envolver sus labios con los suyos. Ama los labios de Kagome, eran tan adictivos. Apenas es capaz de contener la pasión que ella despierta en él, pero necesita ir lento. Esta consiente que Kagome no está acostumbrada a la pasión, pero él poco a poco la llevara por ese camino, de eso está seguro.

-.-

-No corras.- sonríe al ver como Kagome sube las escaleras con prisa.

-Rin está dormida…-

-Gracias por cuidar de ella Kagura.- agradece al ver a su cuñada saliendo de la cocina con un café entre las manos.

-Es un placer…- sonríe- es la niña más bonita que he visto, si necesitas de nuevo mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo, yo encantada la cuido.- le hace saber.

-Gracias, te tomare la palabra.-

-Sesshomaru te lo agradecerá.-

-¿Sesshomaru?...- pregunta sorprendido, ¿su hermano?, ¡ja! No puede ser posible, si a él no le gustan los niños.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que quedó prendado con Rin y no me molesta en absoluto.- al subir las escaleras a lado de su cuñado- tanto que está durmiendo a Rin entre sus brazos.- suspira de alegría.

-Quisiera ver eso.-

-.-

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunta al ver como su hermana se encuentra dormida entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Tú debes de ser la hermana de esta pequeña.- hace saber al evadir la pregunta que le hizo la mujer. Vaya ahora comprende porque su hermano esta tan embelesado con esa mujer, tanto para cuidar a su pequeña hermana.

Observa en silencio aquel hombre, tiene un gran parecido con Inuyasha, aunque es mucho más alto que él, fornido, sus ojos muestran ese frío que solo en una ocasión vio en los ojos de él.

-Cuando Kagura me dijo que estabas durmiendo a Rin, no lo creía.- la voz de Inuyasha interrumpe aquel silencio.

-Baja la voz tonto.- regaña al escuchar el pequeño reproche de Rin- no vez que duerme.-

-Perdón…- se disculpa al sonreír, envolviendo entre sus brazos a Kagome, la cual lo mira desconcertada- _cara_, porque no te preparas para dormir… yo despediré a Sesshomaru y Kagura.-

-Pero…-

-Anda _cara_.- al besar sus labios suavemente.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Rin…- en verdad lo agradece.

-Fue un placer.- menciona Kagura al despedirse de Kagome.

-Vaya que si es hermosa.- expresa Kagura una vez que Kagome desaparece por el pasillo- veo porque te fijaste en ella.-

-Kagome es especial.- lo reconoce.

-Creo amor que nosotros nos retiramos.- menciona Sesshomaru al depositar a Rin en la cuna, la cual protesta un poco pero unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda fueron suficientes para tranquilizarla y regresarla a su sueño.

-Cuñadito, nosotros nos retiramos, te dejamos en buena compañía.- concluye al cerrarle el ojo izquierdo- si quieres ayuda de nuevo, nosotros encantados.-

Ríe al saber que su cuñada y su hermano estarían encantados de poder cuidar de nuevo a Rin y él realmente no se queja en absoluto, mucho mejor para él, así ese viernes podrían ir a la cena benéfica que tiene la empresa, esta consiente que Sesshomaru no desea ir y Kagura estaría encantada de cuidar a su pequeña cuñada.

-.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta al ver a Kagome de pie a lado de la cuna de su hermana, que se encuentra profundamente dormida- ¿ha tenido una pesadilla?...- hace otra pregunta, ya que Kagome no le ha contestado ni siquiera lo ha volteado a ver, acercándose hasta donde se encuentra- ¿Qué pasa _cara_?.- girándola y darse cuenta que tiene sus ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué lloras?.- limpia una lagrima que se escurre por su mejilla.

-N-nun-ca-ca… la había dejado sola…- susurra débilmente dejando que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos.

-_Cara…_.- suspira al tomarla entre sus brazos, no sin antes fijarse que el monitor se encuentre encendido por cualquier necesidad que surja en la noche.

Deja que Inuyasha la lleve a la habitación entre sus brazos, aspirando aquel aroma masculino que desprende, y la tranquiliza.

-No estés triste _cara_, Sesshomaru y Kagura la cuidaron bien.- le asegura al depositarla en la cama.

-No es eso…- susurra dejando que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos.

-¿Entonces?...- pregunta deslizando poco a poco aquel camisón del cuerpo de Kagome.

-Siempre… la he… cuidado.- murmura al querer concentrarse en sus palabras, pero las caricias de Inuyasha en su piel comienza hacer que pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.- y en verdad piensa eso- pero dejar que Kagura y el inútil de mi hermano la cuiden, es una ayuda hacia ellos y nosotros.- expresa al sonreír mientras desliza sus dedos por el contorno de los pechos de Kagome.

-¿Por qué….?.- no concluye su pregunta al soltar un gemido de placer.

-Por qué…- ríe ante las reacciones de Kagome- Kagura y Sesshomaru llevan diez años de casados y han tratado de tener hijos, pero no pueden…- explica al inclinarse a besar el valle de sus senos- y Rin les da una alegría…-

-…¡Ah!...- responde con un gemido.

-Entonces no te preocupes, ¿sí?.- concluye al tomar entre sus labios, los labios de Kagome, siendo consiente que esa noche y las que siguen, Kagome Higurashi es solamente _suya_.

**Continuaraaaaá!...**

**(1).- ****Marcel Proust**_**(1871-1922) Escritor francés.**_

**¡Konichiwa!, chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Millionaire Deal, ¡SÍ!, jajajaja, la verdad el lemon espero que sea de su agrado, me ha costado demasiado, xD!; muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, y que no me abandonen.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo que sigue es titulado: Empleo; y el de Saitei Machigai es titulado: Sacrificio.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias, por su hermosa paciencia.**

**Se Despide:**

**Fesabi. **


	6. Empleo

**Capítulo VI.- Empleo.**

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?.- pregunta al abrazarla.

-Me dijeron que Rin ya esta en su peso.- sonríe, aunque también le dieron la noticia que Sota se esta recuperando de manera esplendida y dentro de unos meses podrá ser un niño perfectamente normal.

-¿Fuiste al medico?.- al ver como esta asiente- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?.- le reprocha.

-¿Estás enojado?.- nunca pensó que a Inuyasha le interesara la salud de su hermana.

-¡Por supuesto!.- al caminar hacia el ventanal de la habitación.

-Inuyasha… yo…-

-_Cara_….- suspira, al no saber que decir, desea gritarle que el contrato que firmaron la obliga a ser completamente suya durante tres meses y aquello incluye que lo tome en cuenta en su vida, pero si lo hace, Kagome no le incluiría en su vida de forma voluntaria y también aquello lo desea; _dio_….- ven…- la llama, al abrirle sus brazos y dejar que ella se acomode entro de ellos, vale se siente tan completo cuando esta así con Kagome, ya no puede negarlo.

-Perdón…-

-No… perdóname tú a mí.- al dejar que se separe de sus brazos un poco.

-¿Qué?...- confundida.

-_Cara…_solo hay que olvidarlo…, ¿Sí?.- susurra al rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Y en definitiva un beso hace olvidar _todo_.

-.-

-_Cara_…- la llama al mismo tiempo que sus labios recorren su espalda desnuda.

-Mmmm…-

-En tres horas tengo una cena que _necesito_, que me acompañes.-

-¡QUÉ!.- salta de la cama junto con la cobija que cubre su cuerpo desnudo, tumbándolo por completo- ¡tengo que arreglarme!.- sigue exclama al comenzar a buscar las cosas necesarias.

Ríe al ver como Kagome comienza de manera frenética a preparar las cosas para el baño.

-¿De que te ríes?.-

-De ti, _cara…_- al cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿A sí?.- al tomar entre su mano una almohada que se encuentra cerca, y lanzarla hacia Inuyasha logrando su objetivo al estrellaste contra su cara.

-¡Hey!.-

-Así aprendes a no reírte de mi.- le sonríe.

-¿Quieres jugar?...- al incorporarse y lanzarse hacia Kagome- bien vamos a jugar.- al atraparla entre sus brazos y ambos caer a la cama.

-¡No!, ¡suéltame!.- ríe aunque aquello no deje de decir que no intenta el salir de sus brazos, pero es inútil.

-Pagaras caro ese golpe.- bromea al posarse encima y sostener sus manos a lo alto de su cabeza, teniéndola a su merced.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡por favor!.-

-¡_Inuyasha, por favor!_.- la imita ante de inclinarse a capturar sus labios, callando cualquier sonido de protesta de ellos.

_Definitivamente van a llegar tarde a la cena…_

-.-

-¡_Cara_, ya vamos tarde!.- grita enfrente de la puerta del baño, donde Kagome lleva mas de medía hora encerrada arreglándose.

-¡Es tú culpa!.- vaya y tenía que recordarle ese pequeño detalle, no era completamente su culpa, ella tenía gran parte de la culpa por ser irresistible, tanto que desea a cada instante poseerla, como un chiquillo en su plena adolescencia.

-Ya estoy lista, desesperado.- al abrirse la puerta y dejar salir a una hermosa Kagome.

-Wow…-

-Gracias.- sonríe al encaminarse a la cama por su pequeña bolsa introduciendo un labial rosado.

-Deseo… no… digo…- comienza a balbucear sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada a Kagome, se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido azul cielo de tirantes que _desea_ comerla lentamente.- estas… hermosa.- saliendo de su trance.

-Pensé con el "_wow"_, habías dicho todo.- ríe al saber que puede dejar sin palabras a Inuyasha, quien lo iba a pensar.

-Aprovéchate que no es común en mí.- al reponerse de la sorpresa y envolverla entre sus brazos.

-¿Y que crees que hago?.- bromea con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ja-ja-ja…- susurra sonriente al acercar sus labios, rozándolos lentamente con los de Kagome y poder escuchar como Kagome se rinde ante el con un suspiro de placer.

Sus labios dan acceso completo a los labios de Inuyasha, dejando que él haga la magia que hace en todo beso, _nunca se va a cansar de sus besos._

-¡Ups!... no queríamos interrumpir…- al llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Kagura…- gruñe, aunque interiormente pero muy en el fondo lo agradece, ya que necesitar irse a la cena y sabe que con Kagome en ocasiones es imposible salir del dormitorio.

-No llevamos a Rin, mañana después del desayuno la traemos.- informa, al observar al hermano de su esposo y aquella mujer que lo mantiene cautivado cada día que pasa, ya puede oler una boda próxima y esta feliz por él.

-Pero…-

-…La cuidaremos bien.- promete Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Lo se…- susurra de ello esta segura, pero es la primera vez que Rin estará tanto tiempo sin ella, desde la muerte de su mamá.

-Vete a despedir de Rin, _cara_.- sugiere, sabe que Kagome le inquita su hermana demasiado, pero una noche para ellos dos no estaría mal, una noche donde Kagome no se levante en la madrugada por que su hermana necesite un cambio de pañal, sería interesante ver como su hermano maneja aquello.

-Prometemos traerla después del desayuno.- vuelve a repetir Kagura, una vez que Kagome sale de la habitación.

-¿Mejor antes de comer?.-

-Antes de comer.- sonríe con complicidad hacia su cuñado, vaya si que desea disfrutar de Kagome.

-.-

-Relájate, _cara_.- ¿Cómo desea que se relaje?, se encuentra preocupada por Rin, aunque sabe que es una tontería por que Kagura y Sesshomaru la van a cuidar muy bien; otra preocupación es Sota, aunque hoy hablo con él por teléfono, quiere ir a verlo, el comprende que por cuestiones de "trabajo" no puede visitarlo como ella desea; y por último aunque puede enumerar un millón de preocupaciones, es poder estar a la altura de esa cena de negocios, donde Inuyasha es el principal proveedor parece ser, aunque no comprende mucho ya que éste no ha querido explicarle a causa de que en cada momento que ambos tienen un tiempo para estar solos llega alguien ha hablar con él.

Inuyasha aprieta su mano en signo de que se relaje, vaya a pesar de que se encuentra en una charla no deja de prestarle atención.

-¿Aburrida?.- la pregunta llama su atención, al encontrar un rostro masculino sentarse en el asiento vació a su lado- Akitoki Hoyo.-

-Kagome Higurashi.- al dar su mano esperando un apretón de manos, pero el ojicafe le saluda besándole la mano, ocasionando que sus mejillas se ruboricen ante aquel acto.

-¿Vienes con Taisho?.- asiente al saber si aquello no era obvio al encontrarse a su lado y más cuando todos vieron que llegaron juntos- ¿quieres bailar?.-

Deja de estar al pendiente de la conversación que mantiene con el señor Saotomo al escuchar la pregunta que aquel hombre le hace a _su_ Kagome, preguntándose sí aquel individuo tiene algún instinto de conservación.

-Yo…-

-No creo que eso sea necesario señor Hoyo.- interrumpe a Kagome, la cual lo voltea a ver confundida.

-Solo deseo que la señorita no se encuentre aburrida.- sin dejarse intimidar.

-No pensé que mi _novia_, se encontrara aburrida.- le muestra una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que hace ver que sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas.

-Parece señor Taisho que no tiene en cuenta las _necesidades_ de su _novia_.-

-Yo siempre tengo en cuenta las _necesidades _de Kagome.-

No entiende bien aquellas palabras no sabe si hablan de la velada o se había perdida algún detalle importante.

¿Qué se cree aquel hombre al poner en duda que el no cumple con la necesidades de Kagome?; Kagome comprende el porque no puede prestarle la atención que a él le gustaría, y en las salidas que han hecho nunca se ha quejado, al contrario le gusta que le cuente los detalles de las platicas, aunque en esta ocasión apenas han tenido tiempo de conversar.

-¿Y sí la señorita desea bailar?.-

-Creo que Kagome ya me hubiera dicho.- y esta seguro de ello.

-¿Estando usted tan ocupado?.- ¿se esta burlando de él?.

-Inuyasha…- apenas puede escuchar el susurro de Kagome, pero puede sentir el apretón que le da.

-Creo _cara_ que necesitamos bailar, para que este _caballero_ no ponga en duda que no cuido de ti.- levantándose y llevar consigo a Kagome a la pista de baile, donde suena una balada- me hubieras dicho que te encontrabas aburrida.- al envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Estaba un poco, pero también estaba pensando.- confiesa al acorrucar su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Puedo saber que pensabas?.- al inclinarse a aspirar el aroma a jazmín que desprende su cabello.

-En Rin…- no miente.

-Kagura y el inútil de mi hermano deben de estar cuidándola bien.- asegura.

-Lo se.- suspira.- pero no deja de preocuparme.- por más que se repita que su hermanita pequeña se encuentra en buenas manos, su corazón se mantiene intranquilo.

-_Cara_, si quieres al terminar podemos ir por ella.- aunque sería una pena para su cuñada y hermano.

-No.- murmura y sonríe al sentirse tranquila con esa respuesta.

-¿Segura?.-

-Se lo que Rin representa a Kagura y tu hermano.- le recuerda- solo son nervios, ya poco a poco se me quitaran.- asegura.

-Cualquier cosa me dices, ¿sí?.- al besar su coronilla.

-Si…- suspira de placer al seguir bailando de esa forma con Inuyasha.

La música concluye trayendo consigo un mar de aplausos hacia la orquesta.

-Gracias…- al separase de los brazos de Inuyasha

-Vamos al balcón Kagome.- al atraerla de nuevo hacia sus brazos, necesita besarla y el balcón es el lugar perfecto, aunque esta lleno de mirones pero a menor escala que besarla en el salón.

Una ráfaga de viento le da la bienvenida al balcón, provocando que un escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo, recordando que su chalina la dejo en la mesa, aunque siente como algo la cubre de inmediato, percatándose que es el saco de Inuyasha.

-Gracias…- al pasar sus bazos dentro de las mangas.

-Ven.- al extender sus brazos y dejar que Kagome se refugie en ellos como suele hacerlo cada vez que él se lo pide, recargando todo su cuerpo en el suyo- podemos estar una hora más y regresar a casa.-

-Pero dijiste que estaríamos hasta tarde.- al separarse un poco y verlo a los ojos.

-Si, pero puedo acelerar las cosas.- ya se encargaría que hicieran una cita con Sayo, para atenderlos a cada uno de manera personalmente.

-¿Y no es malo?.-

-Por supuesto que no.- ríe ante la inocencia de Kagome e inclinarse poco a poco hacia su objetivo inicial, _sus labios_.

Suspira de placer al sentir el contacto de los labios masculinos con los suyos, moviéndolos al compás lento que le marca Inuyasha, sintiendo como este la atrae aun más hacía él, al mantenerla envuelta con sus brazos de la misma manera que ella lo tiene.

-¡Ups!, ¡Perdón, no sabía que estaban aquí, _querido_!.-

-Kikio.- reconoce al separarse de los labios de Kagome.

-Desapareciste después del baile, pensé que te habías retirado.-

-Solamente venimos a tomar un poco de aire.- responde sin dejar que Kagome se separe demasiado de sus brazos.

-No nos has presentado.-

-Formalmente no.- al saber que era hora que Kagome se enterara quien era Kikio.- _cara_, te presento a mi prima hermana, Kikio Taisho.-

-Un placer.- al extender su mano, la cual no es correspondida en cambio Kikio se inclina a darle dos besos uno en cada cachete, sintiéndose confundida, ¿había saludado mal?.

-Un saludo italiano.- escuchando la risa de Kikio, sonrojándose por completo al sentirse tonta; había algo en esa mujer que la hacía sentirse tonta, inferior, desconfianza y alerta, todo al mismo tiempo, aunque no debería ya que es prima de Inuyasha.

-Vamos dentro.-

-¿Y me concedes una pieza de baile?.- le pregunta Kikio, ¿Cómo negarse a un familiar?, los italianos nunca pueden negarse a la familia, pero no desea dejar a Kagome sola.

-¿Te importa, _cara_?.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- aunque desea gritar que _si_, no sabe porque, pero podría jurar que Kikio siente algo por Inuyasha, aunque si son primos, es solo ¿afecto?, no lo sabe y se encuentra tan confundida.

-Vamos.- ríe Kikio al tomar la mano de Inuyasha y conducirlo a la pista de baile.

No debería de estar preocupada o ¿sí?, es una tontería ya que son primos hermanos y entre primos hermanos no puede surgir algo más que afecto puro de hermanos, nada mas piensa en tonterías que no tienen fundamento alguno, no debería de sentir celos, por su prima.

Aplaude al igual que todos los presente al concluir la canción, correspondiendo la sonrisa que Inuyasha le da, deja de sonreír al ver como este camina en dirección contraria, mientras que Kikio se acerca al lugar donde se encuentra.

-Inuyasha fue por unas bebidas.- le informa.

-Ah…- es su única respuesta ya que no sabe que decir, ¿de que puede hablar?.

-Así que eres la nueva conquista de mi primo.-

-Yo…-

-…No tienes nada que decir.- la interrumpe- he conocido a muchas que están en tu lugar y de un día para otro se evaporan.- ¿Por qué le cuenta eso?- espero que dures más que las otras, aunque mi primo nunca se compromete, y menos con aquellas que calientan su cama ocasionalmente.- no sabe que decir, pensó que sería amable como Kagura.

-¿De que hablan?.- la voz de Inuyasha la trae a la realidad.

-Le estaba comentando a Kagome lo importante que eres para la familia.- apenas puede creer con la facilidad con la que le miente.

-Y la familia es muy importante para mí.-

-Déjame _querido_ ayudarte con las copas.- ve tomar dos- aquí tienes Kagome.- al extenderle su copa, esta apunto de tomarla, pero sucede algo que no habría pensado- ¡Perdón!, ¡lo siento mucho!, no fue mi intención.- su precioso vestido azul cielo es manchado de vino, junto con el saco de Inuyasha.

-¿Estas bien _cara_?.- pregunta preocupado al verla paralizada.

-Si…si…- susurra, sin comprender por que lo hizo.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.-

-No te preocupes Kikio.- trata de consolar a su prima la cual se encuentra angustiada por el accidente- Kagome lo entiende.-

-Gracias Inuyasha, no quería que pensaras que lo hice apropósito.-

-Por supuesto que no, tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así.- ¿Le creyó?, ¿no vio que fue con toda la intención?.- _cara_, creo que vamos a tener que retirarnos temprano.- escucha la voz de Inuyasha al conducirla de manera suave por el salón ya que todos se encuentran mirando.

Apenas es conciente de cómo Inuyasha pide al auto y el mantiene su bolso junto con su chalina y la conduce dentro de este.

-¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos _cara_?.- le pregunta lo cual asiente, ya que todavía no puede salir del shock, tiene tantas ganas de llorar de frustración, ¿Por qué tenía que humillarla enfrente de todos?, sabe que si se lo menciona a Inuyasha, él va a defender a su prima con uñas y dientes, y Kikio lo sabe, ¿Qué posibilidades tiene de ganar?... _ninguna._

…_¿Quien dijo que las apariencias no engañan?..._

-.-

Apenas es capaz de enfocar la luz que atraviesa las cortinas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- observa a Inuyasha a su lado, la pregunta la llena de confusión.

-¿Por qué?.-

-Tuviste demasiadas pesadillas.- y él pensó que esa noche iba a poder dormir bien.

-¿Enserio?.- que raro no recuerda nada.

-Estuviste balbuceando cosas incoherentes y despertaste en la madrugada gritando.- le relata.

-No recuerdo.- y es verdad.

-Es una lástima porque quería que me contaras de que se trataban tus pesadillas.- al atraerla hacía su pecho, donde se acorruca.

-¿No te deje dormir?.- al escuchar un pequeño bostezo.

-No mucho, estuve al pendiente de ti.- es la primera vez que se desvela cuidando a otra persona.

-Perdón…- susurra al dar un beso en su pecho desnudo.

-Me preocupaste.- y eso es decir poco, no sabía que hacer para que Kagome dejara de tener pesadillas, hasta que hace unas dos horas atrás encontró la solución, y fue envolverla entre sus brazos y comenzar a hablarle suavemente en su oído.

-Te dejare dormir.- al tratar de levantarse pero es inútil ya que Inuyasha la tiene prisionera entre sus brazos.

-Duerme conmigo un poco más.- al acomodarla de manera que su espada pegue a su pecho y el pueda abrazarla por completo.

-¿Y si tengo pesadillas?.- temerosa de no dejarlo dormir.

-Yo espantare a todas tus pesadillas.- asegura.

Y con esa promesa vuelve a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy _cara_?.- al traerla consigo envuelta por una toalla.

-¿Dormir?.- bromea

-No puedes dormir sin mí.- al depositarla en la cama e inclinarse a besar su cuello.

-Iré al supermercado y buscare una tintorería.- aclara con una risa.

-¿Sola?.- al detener sus besos y observar el rostro sonriente de Kagome.

-No, voy con Rin.-

-¡Vas sola!.- ¿Quién dice que un bebe de seis meses es compañía?.

-Voy con Rin, Kaede se queda a limpiar la casa.- aunque Inuyasha diga que es un departamento, ella lo considera una casa, ¿Qué departamento tiene dos plantas, una cocina enorme, estudio y cuatro habitaciones?.

-¿Cómo vas a ir?.- al incorporarse y comenzar a buscar su traje.

-En taxi.- como si aquello fuera obvio, ¿Cómo pretende que se vaya?.

-Puedes usar mi auto.- sugiere.

-No.- se sorprende de la respuesta negativa tan firme.

-¿Por qué?.-

-No manejo.- ve como Kagome busca su ropa de manera automática, sin voltearlo a ver; recordaba que el accidente donde su madre murió ella conducía lo mas seguro es que si se ponía enfrente del volante podría entrar en shock.

-Te mandare un chofer de la empresa, el estará a tu entera disposición… calla.- al observar como va a protestar.- no quiero que estés sola en la calle y mucho menos con Rin.- y es valida su preocupación.

-Esta bien.- aunque no muy convencida, no desea que Inuyasha gaste mas de lo que ya ha gastado en ella y su hermana.

-Cuando llegue a la oficina te lo mandare, esperas por él.- le advierte al ponerse la corbata.

-Si…- suspira.

-Ven…- al extender de nueve sus brazos, dejando que Kagome llegue a ellos a acorrucarse; puede entender que no le guste que le ordenen y mucho menos ella ser la protegida, pero debe de comprender que desde que es _suya_, él va a velar por ella y por su pequeña hermana.

-.-

La sonrisa que adorna su rostro es imposible de quitarla, pudo ver a Sota después de hacer la compra, le pidió a Keita que la llevara al hospital, supo que su hermano se encuentra muy bien, tanto que podría llevarlo a casa dentro unos dos meses, claro que tendría que seguir con su rehabilitación por medio de una enfermera, después de asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien y feliz, al salir del hospital encontró una pequeña tontería, perfecta para dejar su vestido azul cielo y el saco de Inuyasha, ya que en casa no pudo quistarse la mancha de vino tinto. No le preocupaba su vestido, pero el saco de Inuyasha si, y eso que apenas ha pasado dos días desde aquel accidente.

_-Buenas tardes.- _

_-Buenas tardes, señora.- observando una mujer de edad mayor._

_-¿En que puedo ayudarle?.- _

_-¿Quisiera saber si podría quitar estas dos manchas?.- al mostrarle las dos prendas manchadas de vino tinto._

_-Por supuesto.- le asegura._

_-¿Cuándo puedo volver por ellas?.- _

_-En una semana.-_

_-¿Tanto?.- ¿es tan difícil de quitar?_

_-Por el trabajo que tengo, no me doy abasto y la chica que tenía me falló.- le explica con pesar, al observar que todo el local esta lleno de ropa._

_-¿Necesita ayuda?.- al ocurrirle una brillante idea, ¿Por qué no ayudarla y así poder trabajar?._

_-Más para cocer, esta pobre anciana ya no ve bien y tarda mucho tiempo en arreglar las prendas.- _

_-¡Yo puedo ayudarla!.- exclama feliz._

_-¿Sabes cocer?.- le pregunta confundida como si dudara de ella._

_-Por supuesto, estaba estudiando la carrera de diseño, y aprendí a cocer muy bien.- le informa._

_-¿Tienes inconveniente si te pongo a prueba?.- _

_-Por supuesto que no.-_

_-Te daré unas prendas que necesitan arreglarse, si puedes hacerlo bien, te pagare por cada prenda cincuenta yens.- _

_-Si…- _

Y gracias a Kami tiene empleo, aunque esta a prueba, pero esta segura de sus habilidades para cocer y aquello le puede ayudar de gran manera, cincuenta yens por cada prenda es poco, pero si hace muchas prendas puede reunir el suficiente dinero para cuando su hermano necesite aquella enfermera; ya que el dinero que Inuyasha le dio queda algo, pero no mucho para solventar tantos gastos. Gracias a la señora Tsubaki, que es la dueña de la tintorería, puede hacer el trabajo en casa, siempre y cuando al día siguiente se los entregue; perfecto para cuidar a Rin, y poder estar a disposición de Inuyasha.

-Llegamos señorita.- anuncia Keita.

-Kagome, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Kagome?.- le reprocha.

-No lo se, señorita…- avergonzado

-Si no me dices Kagome, no dejare que cargues nada.- amenaza al salir de la camioneta que tiene el logo de la compañía de Inuyasha.

-Pero señorita…-

-…Kagome.- le corrige de nuevo, al traer consigo a su hermanita pequeña.

-Kagome…- suspira Keita con resignación.

-¿No es tan difícil verdad?.-

-Algo…-

-Mientes.- le acusa con sonriendo- ayúdame a bajar las cosas.- pide amablemente al ver como Keita, se encarga de tomar algunas bolsas del mandado, cerrando la camioneta y acompañarla al ascensor.

-¿Cuánto llevas trabajando con Inuyasha?.-

-Dos meses.-

-¿Estudias?.- al saber que era menor que ella por dos años.

-Estoy en contaduría.-

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Mucho, entre a la empresa del señor Taisho con el fin de poder llegar mas alto, pero como en todo debo de empezar desde abajo.- le explica su sueño.

-Te deseo suerte.- sabe que Inuyasha puede ver la capacidad de las personas que le rodean y si Keita es listo, podrá llegar muy lejos.

-Gracias…-

…_Todo sueño siempre tiene un principio difícil, depende de nosotros si sabes como alcanzarlo…_

-.-

-¿Kagome?.- pregunta a Kaede la cual es la que lo recibe.

-En su habitación.- responde- ¿vas a querer comer?.- al empezar a armar la mesa.

-Si. ¿Rin no come con nosotros?.- al extrañarse que solamente estén dos platos, el de él y el de Kagome, y la mesita de comer de Rin se encuentra en su lugar.

-Kagura vino temprano por ella, la traerá antes de su hora de dormir.- informa.

-Gracias.- al encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Le da gusto que Kagome deje sus inseguridades atrás, que Rin pueda irse con Kagura y Sesshomaru, y eso es bueno tanto para ambas partes, puede disfrutar de Kagome, sin que ella preste tanta atención a su hermanita, y su hermano y cuñada pueden disfrutar el ser padres, ya que llevan tanto tiempo intentándolo.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, encontrando a Kagome concentrada en una pila de ropa que se encuentra a su lado, y a distancia puede distinguir que se encuentra arreglando la prenda varonil que tiene entre sus manos.

-¿_Cara?_.-

-¡Inuyasha!.- exclama con reproche al llevarse un buen susto, tanto que pincha su dedo índice.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunta al acercarse hacia Kagome, la cual chupa su dedo al haber sido herido por la aguja.

-Coso.- como si eso no fuera obvio, ¿Qué no la observa?.

-Tonta… esta prenda no es mía.- al fijar su mirada en la camisa que tiene en su regazo- ¿de quien es?.-

-Bueno…-

-Kagome.- como que su simple nombre le advirtiera que debe de decirle la verdad.

-Conseguí un trabajo…- susurra débilmente, pero sabe que Inuyasha la alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Dónde?.- pregunta pero a su vez cuenta hasta diez, para no perder la paciencia, ¿Quién le dijo que debe de trabajar?.

-En una tintorería, yo ayudo a arreglar las prendas.- al mostrarle que la manga que se estaba deshaciendo de la camisa esta siendo arreglada.

-¿Desde cuando?.-

-Desde hace una semana.- y vaya que el tiempo se pasa rápido ahora que lo medita.

-Una semana…- murmura más para si que para ella.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?.- reprocha.

-No se dio la oportunidad.- y es verdad, no sabía como decírselo, aparte su trabajo no interfiere en los planes de Inuyasha y menos en el cuidado de Rin, aunque gracias a Kagura tiene un poco mas de tiempo.

-¿Y es necesario que trabajes?.- al tomar asiento a su lado de la cama.

-Si.- ¿Cómo pretende que viva?, ¿de él eternamente?.

-¿Por qué?.- necesita una razón válida para no prohibirle a Kagome trabajar y mucho menos perder la paciencia, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Inuyasha Taisho esta controlando su mal genio?, si lo viera su tío se burlaría de él.

-Necesito dinero…- es la más importante- me aburro mucho y me entretengo.- y es verdad, era preferible trabajar en las prendas que estar aburrida todo el día, hasta que llegara Inuyasha o Rin se despierte de la siesta, si es que no llega Kagura por ella.

-Está bien.- no podía hacer nada contra el aburrimiento, más ahora que Kagome se queda en casa y Kagura viene por Rin.

-¿No me vas a prohibir trabajar?.- confundida el por qué no se enoja, según Kaede y Kagura, Inuyasha pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara, era una de las razones por la que no quería decirle.

-No. _Cara_ puedes hacer lo que quieras.- al tomar su rostro entre sus manos- excepto librarte de mi.- advierte al besar sus labios, y ser correspondido.

-Gracias…- suspira al seguir dejando que Inuyasha la bese.

**Continuaraaaa!...-**

**¡Konichiwa chikas!, ya se es demasiado tiempo sin aparecer por estos rumbos, pero mi vida ha dado giros inesperados, tanto tristes como felices, aunque en ocasiones como a todas nos pasa vemos el mundo negro y sin escapatoria alguna, pero siempre hay que tener en mente que… **_**hay esperanza**_**; he de confesar que no he tenido en ocasiones ganas de continuar las historias, por los eventos tristes de mi vida, creo que el más fuerte de todos en estos meses, es que murieron mis tres cachorros, T-T, y bueno uno entra en esa depresión, pero sé que la vida continua y están en un mejor lugar…. A causa de que en el mes de Agosto a mediados entro a la escuela y al trabajo, sé que no tendré nada de tiempo para continuar así que deseo estos días escribir todo lo que pueda (terminar las novelas pendientes).**

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mi y preguntarme cuando voy a continuar, tanto en Facebook, en mi Web y en el MSN; se los agradezco muchisimo.**

**Me despido esperando que hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo.**

**Fesabi**


	7. Felicidad

**Capitulo VII.- Felicidad.**

Apenas puede creer que ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que se mudo con Inuyasha, ha sido tan feliz todo ese tiempo, pero sabe que algo siempre opaca la felicidad y es aquel trato que hizo con él, donde queda constatado que debe de ser su amante por tres meses, después de ese tiempo ella regresaría a su vida y él a la suya _con otras mujeres_; lo sabe y lo acepto desde el comienzo, solo que nunca llego a contar que se enamoraría de él.

Si, esta _perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho._

Y él no. Sabe que la desea ya que se lo demuestra cada que puede, pero no la ama.

El timbre del ascensor anuncia su llegada, abriéndose dejando que siga su trayectoria.

-Kag, ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunta su amiga al acercarse a saludarla con un beso y abrazo.

-Bien, ¿y tu Sayo?.-

-No tan bien como tú.- ríe al ver a su amiga con aquel vestido tan elegante, esa noche el señor Taisho debía ir a una cena con el embajador de Grecia ya que estaba tramitando el abrir un hotel.

-¿Inuyasha?.-

-En el despacho.-

-Gracias.- sonríe al encaminarse. Decide no tocar abriendo la puerta y verlo de espaldas a ella, teniendo una conversación por vía celular, ha de suponer que es de negocios; con cuidado cierra la puerta sin perder la sonrisa de poder sorprenderlo como él lo hace.

-¿Es necesario viajar?.- _¿viajar a donde?,_ sin entender que sucede –Bien. En dos semanas.- al verlo cerrar su celular mientras suelta un suspiro.

-¿Dos semanas que?.- pregunta sin poder contenerse, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-_Dio… _Kagome, me asustaste.- al envolver sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Dos semanas donde?.- vuelve a repetir al soltar una risilla.

-Tengo que ir a Italia.- responde al girarse y ver lo hermosa que esta su _cara._

-¿Puedo saber porque?.- sigue sonriendo, aunque no puede evitar el sentir curiosidad por ese viaje.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi tío.- al inclinarse rozar esos labios que lo llaman constantemente a ser probados.

-Mmmm…- al corresponde su beso.

_Definitivamente lo ama…_

-.-

-_Cara…_.- la llama suavemente al seguir besando su cuello.

-Mmmm…- responde sin desear despertarse.

-Tenemos que arreglarnos, _cara.._.- algo que muy a su pesar deben hacer.

-¿Mmmm?...- al acorrucarse mas entre los brazos desnudos de su Inuyasha.

-Tengo una comida.- informa al mismo tiempo que siente que cierta parte de su cuerpo comienza a despertar a causa de Kagome.

-No quiero…- susurra al seguir abrazándolo.

-Kagome…- vuelve a llamarla de manera ronca, al saber que su cuerpo no tardara en reclamarla.

-No.-

Vaya, ¿habrá un día en que deje de hacerle el amor a Kagome por la mañanas?... sonríe al saber la respuesta… _nunca;_ y en esos instantes es lo que planea hacer.

-.-

-No me veas así, _cara...-_

-Es tu culpa.- le reprocha al salir del carro con su ayuda.

-¿Quién no quiso levantarse?.- pregunta con una sonrisa sin poder evitar que su memoria traiga esa mañana que a causa de que Kagome se negara a levantarse, el no tuvo otra opción que hacerle el amor en la cama como en la regadera; por supuesto que no era su culpa.

-¿Y quien no me dejo dormir?.- sigue reprochándole al recargarse en su brazo.

-Nunca sentí que te quejaras.-le asegura al ver como un sonrojo se apodera las mejillas de Kagome.

¿Qué puede decir con eso?, sabe que se encuentra sonrojada y en esos momentos es cuando odia que sus mejillas estén rojas. Inuyasha sabe muy bien que su cuerpo responde de manera automática al de él, sin poder negársele. Aunque duda el que exista un día en que se pueda negar a hacer el amor.

-_Cara_, tengo que decirte que Kikio esta en esta comida.- le informa al caminar con ella por el largo pasillo de aquel restaurante tan exclusivo en Tokio.

_-_Si.- aunque desea gritar, _¡Oh no!..._ sin evitar recodar lo que Kagura le contó de la "prima de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru".

_-Kikio es hija del hermano del Señor Taisho, padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha; aunque son primos hermanos, nunca me ha caído bien Kikio, es tan hipócrita y avariciosa, que no descansa hasta que consigue lo que quiere, sin importar encima de quien tiene que pasar, gracias al cielo que Sesshomaru no se lleva con ella, sino tendría que soportarla continuamente; lo único malo es que Inuyasha tiene una relación mas cercana con Kikio, y ella se aprovecha de eso, por ello te digo que tengas cuidado. Nunca me ha gustado la forma en que Kikio ve a Inuyasha, es mas allá de lo familiar, como si quiera que él se fijara en ella como mujer y no como prima hermana que es lo que son._-

Y temía que Kagura estuviera en lo cierto, y Kikio quisiera a Inuyasha más allá de lo familiar.

_-Recuerda Kagome, que para los italianos, la familia es primero…-_

Y vaya que tenía mas presente esas palabras que cualquier otra cosa; por ello sabe que si Kikio planea hacer algo contra ella, la que saldría perdiendo sería ella.

_Tenía miedo de perder a Inuyasha._

-.-

-_Cara…_ ¿me vas a decir que tienes?- al encontrarse preocupado que Kagome una vez llegando a casa se fuera directo al cuarto, se encontraba tan seria.

-Nada…- murmura débilmente al abrazar la almohada y enterrar su rostro con ella, respirando el aroma a Inuyasha que desprende.

-No te creo. Dime que pasa.- al sentarse a su lado.

-Estoy cansada.- sin querer decirle que la que tiene la culpa de que se encuentre así es Kikio.

_¿Crees que mi primo va a durar mas de tres meses con una puta como tu?_

Cierra fuertemente sus ojos al reprimir las enormes ganas que tiene de llorar, ¿Por qué la odia?

_Atrévete a decirle a mi primo, lo que te dije y créeme nunca te creerá… eres una ramera y a las rameras no se les cree._

-_Cara_, ¿qué pasa?- acostándose a su lado sin importar que el traje se arrugue- Kagome…- sigue llamándola al envolverla entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh Inuyasha!- gime al girarse y abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, sin importarle nada más que sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

-_Cara_, ¿Qué pasa?..- al encontrarse preocupado, sin entender que le sucede.

-Abrázame, ¿si?...- la suplica de Kagome lo sorprende, llevándola a cabo al acomodarse debajo de ella, para poder abrazarla con mayor plenitud.

No entiende que es lo que le sucede, desde que regreso del baño de señoras se encontraba pálida, tanto que tuvieron que retirarse temprano y llegando a casa no quiso decirle nada, no entiende a Kagome y aquello le preocupa, _desea_ saber que le sucede y es la primera vez que una mujer lo preocupa de esa manera.

-.-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta curiosa, al encontrarse tumbada en la cama.

-Trabajo, _cara_.-

-Tonto…- lo insulta al escuchar la risita de burla que le lanza Inuyasha por teléfono.

-¿Rin no esta en casa?-

-No, Sesshomaru y Kagura vinieron por ella.- informa con pesar, por ello no tiene nada que hacer a esas horas del día, aunque en la mañana fue a visitar a Sota y se quedo un rato con él, no deja de encontrarse aburrida.

-¿No tienes trabajo?-

-No. La señora Tsubaki no me tuvo nada en esta ocasión, dice que voy muy adelantada y que trabajo muy bien.-

-¿Aburrida?-

-¡SI!- gime frustrada.

-_Cara_, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-¡Venir!.- le gruñe al volver a escuchar su risa.

-¿Y mi trabajo?.- le pregunta curioso.

-¿No puedes posponerlo?.- sugiere, en verdad necesita a Inuyasha, se siente tan aburrida y sola, que podría volverse loca.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?.-

-Mmmmm… no se… ¿Qué quieres?.- sonríe.

-¿Una ducha que me reanime?.-

-Acepto.- suelta una risilla al saber que su tarde ya no estará tan aburrida.

-Dame media hora para llegar, _cara…-_

-Tome una de tus camisas prestadas.- le informa con voz ronca, sin perder la sonrisa.

-_¡Dio! Cara, _estaré en veinte minutos.- al escuchar el gemido de frustración salir de los labios de Inuyasha, al terminar la llamada.

Deja el teléfono a un lado sin perder la sonrisa, levantándose de la cama lista para prepararse para cuando Inuyasha llegara.

-.-

-¿Por qué tan temprano en casa?.- la pregunta de Kaede lo sorprende al entrar al departamento y dejar su maletín y saco en el recibidor, junto con las llaves del carro y del departamento.

-Kagome me hablo y menciono que estaba aburrida.- al pasar a su lado y encaminarse hacia las escaleras, que dan a su habitación.

-¿Enserio?... eso habrá sido hace mas de media hora, ya que ahora esta dormida.-

-¡¿Qué?.- al detenerse y encarar aquella mujer. No puede ser posible que Kagome este dormida, no cuando él necesita de esa mujer.

-Me acabo de asomar y esta profundamente dormida, así que por favor déjala descansar.- le hace saber.

-P-Pe-Pe…pero…-

-Esa chiquilla necesita descanso, así que no interrumpas su sueño.- suspira con pesar al encaminarse hacia las escaleras, al saber que su tarde "maravillosa", ha acabado sin haber empezado, y todo por culpa de aquel inversionista que no acepto un "lo dejamos para mañana".

Se encamina hacia su habitación al comenzar a desabrocharse la corbata y la camisa, pensando que tendrá que tomar una ducha fría. Entrando a la habitación y ver a la mujer de sus sueños dormida plácidamente en el centro de la cama, abrazando una almohada, mientras inspecciona su vestimenta y efectivamente lleva su camisa roja puesta, viéndola condenadamente sexy de esa manera.

_Definitivamente en este día la suerte no esta de su lado…_

-.-

Puede escuchar el sonido de las teclas de alguna maquina cerca, como si alguien estuviera trabajando, trayéndola de vuelta de aquel sueño en el que se encontraba, observando a su alrededor y ver a Inuyasha concentrado en su laptop a unos pasos de la cama, donde se ubica su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Qué hora es?.- pregunta al incorporarse mientras que suelta un pequeño bostezo.

-Las seis, dormilona.- le sonríe al cerrar su computadora y encaminarse hacia la cama.

-¿Tan tarde?.- al ser consiente de lo tarde que es.

-Dormiste cuatro horas.- le informa al abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no me levantaste?.- al dejarse abrazar por Inuyasha, el cual comienza a darle pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-Estabas muy cansada y Kaede me lo hizo saber.- al aspirar aquel aroma que tanto le gusta.

-Pero yo te hice salir del trabajo.- se reprocha el haberlo llamado para que viniera y la encontrara dormida.

-Traje el trabajo a casa… así que no importa.- al tumbarla con él en la cama- así que cuando quieras puedes sacarme del trabajo.- sonríe al verla tan sonrojada.

-¿No estas enojado?.- pregunta al delinear un su mano su pecho.

-No.- es verdad y ahora que esta despierta Kagome, puede tenerla para él solo.

-¿Entonces no tengo que compensarte?.-

-Bueno… viéndolo de ese punto. Entonces si.- ríe al tomar la mano de Kagome y entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Y como desea que lo compense, señor Taisho?.- suelta una risilla, al sentir sus besos en su cuello.

-No se señorita Higurashi, ¿alguna propuesta?.- pregunta al comenzar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo derecho de aquella pelinegra, teniendo como respuesta un jadeo- puedo sugerirle algunas cosas.- muerde su lóbulo.

-Inu…- suspira de placer.

-Dime…- suelta una risa al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encaminan hacia los labios de Kagome, y vaya que disfrutara el besarla de manera lenta… como lo soñó de camino a casa. Envolviendo con sus labios primero el labio inferior de Kagome, escuchándola suspirar mientras que se concentra en el superior, obligándola abrirlos y poder introducir su lengua de manera lenta sintiendo como sus venas comienzan a calentarse, concentrándose en que ese beso sea lento, primero succiona el superior y por ultimo el inferior, escuchando los suspiros de placer reproducirse en su garganta, rompiendo el beso. Sonriendo al escuchar un gemido de protesta salir de los labios de Kagome.

-¿Te gusto, _Cara?.- _al mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Mucho…- admite al encontrarse sonrojada, ese fue el mejor beso de su vida ha de reconocer.

-Entonces te encantara lo que planeo hacerle a tu cuerpo.- y aquellas palabras bastan para que un escalofrió de placer la invada.

Se inclina de nuevo a besar los labios de Kagome, al tener el simple objetivo de hacerle el amor lentamente, hasta hacerla llorar de placer.

-La señora Kagura al teléfono.- la voz de Kagome interrumpe la trayectoria de sus labios, estrellándose en la mejilla de Kagome.

-¡Ya contesto!.- grita, al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la cama en busca del maldito teléfono, a buena hora se le ocurrió a su cuñada llamar.

Apenas puede controlar su respiración, incorporándose al observar a Inuyasha contestar el teléfono, se encontraba tan… ¡frustrada!. ¡Mou!, quería hacer el amor con Inuyasha como él se lo había prometido.

-Kagura, ¿sabes que ya has tenido suficiente tiempo a mi pequeña cuñada contigo?.- comienza a poner atención a las palabras de Inuyasha- promete traerla mañana después de almorzar, y no mas pretextos _sorella-in-law_.- vaya que si Inuyasha se estaba poniendo enérgico con su cuñada; aunque tiene razón, desde hace dos semanas Kagura viene temprano por Rin y la devuelve muy tarde, aunque algunas ocasiones como en ese día no la trae hasta el día siguiente. Entendía que Kagura se encontrara enamorada de Rin, pero ella también tiene derecho a disfrutar de su hermana pequeña- hasta mañana…-

-¿Se va a quedar?.- es mas afirmación que pregunta.

-Si, pero ya le dije a mi cuñada que mañana para almorzar debe traerla, no es justo que se lleve a Rin todos los días y tu no puedas pasar tiempo con tu hermana.-

-Gracias…- al abrazarlo.

-¿En que nos quedamos?...- pregunta roncamente ocasionando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kagome, sonríe al saber que ella recuerda tan bien como él donde se quedaron.

-En un beso…- al verla alzar su rostro hacia el suyo, con sus ojos marrones brillando de excitación.

-Oh cierto…- al atrapar sus labios por completo.

Y como hombre de palabra… planea cumplir con lo _prometido_…

-.-

Un ruido demasiado insistente se cuela entre sus sueños, llevándolo a la realidad y ser consiente que es su celular.

Siente como Kagome se mueve entre sus brazos en signo de protesta por el ruido, obligándose a levantarse e ir a contestar, ¿porque en esa ocasión no lo apago como suele hacerlo estando en casa?, al tomar el celular de su saco, recuerda que como Kagome se encontraba dormida, realizó llamadas de él.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta con voz soñolienta, observando a Kagome dormir plácidamente en la cama, cubriéndola únicamente la sabana que él le puso después de hacer el amor de esa manera maravillosa.

-¡INUYASHA!...-

-_I demoni_ Tío no grites.- protesta en susurro.

-Te llevo llamando y no me contestas, ¿Dónde estas?.-

-Hasta hace unos minutos, me encontraba dormido.-

-¿Seguro que hasta hace unos minutos?.- puede escuchar la voz burlona de su tío.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta al soltar un bostezo y encaminarse hacia la cama y tumbarse a lado de Kagome, la cual al sentir el calor de su cuerpo se refugia en el.

-Necesito que me mandes unos archivos.- ¿y por eso tenía que levantarlo a…. -fija su vista en el reloj del burro- once de la noche?.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?.- al encontrarse cansado, tanto que no desea prender la computadora portátil y dedicarse a buscar los archivos que quiere su tío.

-No. Así que se buen sobrino y busca los archivos que tienen en relación con el hotel que planeas construir en "_Isla de__Capri_".-

-Los papeles te loes envié hace una semana.- protesta.

-Lo se, los tengo en mis manos, pero los quieren los inversores en sus correos electrónicos y sabes que eso de la tecnología no se me da.-

-¿Por qué no los mandas a escanear?.-

-Porque pueden alterarlos… y aparte sabes que no me gusta, tú los tienes en tu computadora, ¿Qué te cuesta?.-

-El esfuerzo de ir por mi computadora, prenderla, buscarlos y mandártelos.-

-¡Que perezoso eres!.-

-Será, ¿porque aprendí del mejor?.- responde sarcásticamente.

-Yo nunca he sido perezoso.-

-Yo nunca te mencione…- suelta una suave risa al saber que su tío se ha delatado.

-Bueno… bueno… mejor manda los archivos.-

-¿Mañana?.- sugiere sin querer apartarse del cuerpo de Kagome, al tenerla rodeada entre sus brazos.

-No. HOY.- le gruñe.

-¡Feh!, bien… pero que quede en tu conciencia el que no pueda dormir después.- le hace saber, aunque es mentira el no poder dormir, podrá hacerlo solo si Kagome se encuentra entre sus brazos. Lo cual se levanta despacio de nuevo, escuchando un gemido de protesta de Kagome, obligándole a darle un beso y tranquilizarla con palabras suaves.

-¿_Cara_?... vaya ahora entiendo el por qué "_dormido_".-

-Ya que sabes, entonces mañana te envió los papeles.- insultándose mentalmente al delatarse de esa forma con ese viejo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Inuyasha.- como si con esa amenazarlo llegara a intimidarlo. Suspirando con pesadez al prender la computadora- mejor cuéntame de tu conquista, ¿es bonita?.-

-Que viejo tan metiche, y no es mi conquista… es mi _novia_.- le corrige al saber que con ello su tío lo molestara aun mas, y acierta al escuchar su risa.

-¿Novia?... vaya…-

-Te la presentare en unos meses…- al revelar sus planes, ya de por sí era consiente que su tío debía conocer a Kagome, pero dentro de unos meses, en esos momentos no quería su intromisión.

-Ya me muero por conocerla.-

-Y yo porque no lo hagas.- y con esas palabras le advierte que no puede viajar para conocer a Kagome.

-Bueno, tendré que esperar a que decidas traerla a nuestra tierra.- el suspiro de resignación de su tío añade una sonrisa en su rostro al tomar la computadora e irse a sentar a la cama, a un lado de Kagome- hijo te dejo, que este viejo debe de descansar, le avisare a los inversionistas que en menos de una hora les llegaran los archivos.-

-Claro descansa, mientras otros trabajan.- reprocha con burla.

-¡Bah!, lo tuyo no es trabajo, y si tuviera tu edad también tendría una novia linda en mi cama…. _Buona notte_.- y antes que él pueda contestarle su tío finaliza la llamada. _Ese viejo_.

-¿Trabajando?...- la voz ronca de Kagome llama su atención observándola, sentarse en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con la sabana al soltar un bostezo y tallarse el ojo izquierdo.

-Tengo que mandar unos archivos.- le hace saber al dejar que se acorruque en su pecho, pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura desnuda de su mujer.

-¿A esta hora?.-

-Si, a esta hora.- al ser consiente de los labios de Kagome que besan la parte inferior de su cuello.

-¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?.- al sentir otro beso en su pecho desnudo, es una clara invitación a lo que su cuerpo responde con alegría.

-No…- y desea matar a su tío.

-Bueno… iré por un vaso de leche caliente… ¿no quieres?.- al ver los ojos marrones de Kagome, brillar de deseo por él. _¡Dio!_ ¿Porqué no puede hacerle el amor?... porqué su tío le pido mandar un archivo. Ve como Kagome gatea al lado contrario de donde se encuentran y se inclina al piso dándole una visión perfecta de su trasero y que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccione ante la visión de él, y si con eso no fuera suficiente la observa tomar la camisa que llevaba en la tarde para ponérsela, solo que antes es capaz de ver sus pechos, gruñendo ante aquella visión.

¿Y así planea concentrarse?.

-¿Enserio no quieres algo de comer o beber?.- al verla de pie cubriéndola solamente su camisa lila.

-No.- ya que lo único que desea en esos momentos es: _comerla y beberla._

-No tardo…- y con eso Kagome sale de la habitación. Sin lograr que su cuerpo deje de reclamarla. Lo mejor que puede hacer es apurarse a buscar los archivos. Abriendo el buscador de la computadora y poner el nombre del hotel, apareciendo de manera rápida la carpeta donde tiene los archivos.

Sonríe al saber que no le tomara mucho tiempo…

-.-

Se encuentra tan cansada que le es difícil levantarse de la cama, a pesar de que es medio día y lo sabe al ver la hora en el reloj, lo cual ocasiona que se gire entre los brazos de Inuyasha, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y con ello planea seguir durmiendo hasta que Inuyasha la levante. Ese día él no trabaja por lo tanto pueden dormir más. Suspira de placer al dejarse atraer más al cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, mientras él pasa una de sus rodillas desnuda entre las suyas, haciendo el contacto más intimó. Una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios al comprender que de esa manera podrá volver a dormir.

-¡Buenas tardes!...- gime y gruñe al escuchar una voz femenina dentro de la habitación -¡BUENAS TARDES!...- ahora el que gruñe es Inuyasha soltando un par de insultos y seguir durmiendo- Cuñado me hubieras dicho que trajera a Rin mas tarde, ¿Quién te entiende?.- en definitiva Kagura no pretende salir de la habitación hasta que ambos se despierten.

-Lárgate mujer.- el gruñido de Inuyasha simplemente ocasiona risa en Kagura.

-Si me voy, mañana traigo a Rin y no me importa que me hables por teléfono gritándome.- escucha la amenaza de Kagura y ocasiona que se gire entre los brazos de Inuyasha y la enfoque –Buenas días, Kagome.- la saluda con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Kagura.- bosteza, sin moverse de la cama, se encontraba tan a gusto.

-Kaede esta haciendo la comida, así que creo que nos quedaremos a comer. Tomen su tiempo.- al verla salir de la habitación riendo.

-Ignórala y vuelve a dormir Kagome.- la voz ronca de Inuyasha en su oído le es tan tentadora que desea poder hacerlo, pero no puede. Desea tanto ver a su hermanita.

-Vamos Inuyasha…- lo anima al tratar de liberarse de sus brazos.

-No quiero.- protesta como un niño pequeño que no desea levantarse para ir a la escuela, causando una carcajada salir de sus labios.

-¿De que te ríes?.- pregunta ofendido.

-De ti…-

-¿Así?.- al aprisionarla entre la cama y él.

-Inuyasha nos esperan…- tratando se empujarlo, pero es inútil.

-Una hora no influye en nada, _cara_…- inclinándose a besar su cuello.

-Claro que si.- protesta a pesar de que un gemido sale de sus labios.

-¿En?.- sin dejar de besarla.

-Podríamos ducharnos en ese tiempo.-

-¡Gran idea!.- y con esas palabras Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, ignorando sus gritos, mientras ambos se dirigen al cuarto de baño.

-.-

-¿Así que Muso te hablo?.-

-Quería que enviara los archivos del hotel a los inversionistas por correo electrónico.- se queja ante su hermano.

-En una semana tenemos que ir.- le recuerda.

-Lo se, lo menciono ayer en la mañana.- al recordar su anterior llamada.

-¿Se van?.- pregunta Kagura al ver a su esposo, el cual no le menciono nada al respecto.

-Iremos a cerrar el negocio del hotel "….".-

-¿Cuánto tiempo están fuera?.- y presta toda su atención a la pregunta de Kagura, a pesar de que le esté dando de comer a Rin.

-Espero que solo tres días, máximo cinco.- su corazón se oprime ante la respuesta de Inuyasha, ¿tantos días fuera?.

-¿Por qué tienen que ir los dos?.- al negarse dejar ir a su esposo, podría arreglarlo solo Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tiene que ir Sesshomaru?.

-Porque Muso quiere que estemos los dos ante los inversionistas, es cuestión de negocios cariño.- asombrándose de que es la primera vez que escucha a Sesshomaru llamarle cariño a Kagura delante de ellos.

-Bueno. Mientras ustedes están fuera, distraeré a Kagome enseñándole la habitación de Rin.-

-¿Habitación de Rin?.- pregunta confundida.

-¡Si!, Rin tiene una habitación decorada para ella en nuestra casa.- y la respuesta le obliga abrir sus ojos de sorpresa. _¿Cómo?- _deberías de ver todo lo que le he comprado.-

-Pero….-

-No te preocupes Kagome, lo hago con mucho gusto. Aunque he de admitir que su habitación aquí no me gusta nada. ¡Le faltan muchas cosas!.- le reprocha ocasionando su sonrojo.

-Esa es buena idea cuñada.- _¿Qué?..._ ¿esta loco Inuyasha?- Kagome podría decorar la habitación de Rin con tus consejos y porque no _Cara_, le das un toque más a nuestra habitación.- lo cual lo último sorprende a todos los presentes.

-¿Cambiar tu habitación?.- sin poder creer que su cuñado sea capaz de dejar que Kagome cambie su sagrada habitación. Eso quiere decir que la relación va enserio… muy enserio.

-Si, ¿porque no?.- pregunta confundido, ya era hora que Kagome pusiera algo de su toque en su habitación, y deseaba ver como la decoraba.

-Entonces mientras ustedes discuten de negocios, nosotras vamos de ¡compras!.- grita de alegría.

-No estaría mal cariño, mientras discuto algunas cosas con mi hermano.- secunde la idea Sesshomaru.

-Anda _Cara_, diviértete…- al levantarse de la besa y besarla en los labios de manera suave a una sorprendida Kagome.

-Pero…-

-Cierto, tengo algo para ti.- al interrumpirla y caminar hacia su despacho, sin tomarle tiempo el regresar con ellos, y extenderle un sobre blanco- es una tarjeta y una chequera, para todos tus gastos.- le hace saber.

-No…no puedo aceptarla.- al negarse a recibirla.

-Te prometo que no gastaremos mucho.- ve a Kagura arrebatarle el sobre a Inuyasha y ponerlo en su bolso.

-Inuyasha…-

-Diviértete _Cara_.- ríe al interrumpirla y saber que su cuñada se hará cargo de que Kagome acepte la tarjeta.

-Pero…-

-No regreses cansada, que tengo planes para ti.- le susurra solamente para que ella sea capaz de escucharla e inclinarse a besar suavemente sus labios, sin importar la presencia de su hermano, cuñadas y Kaede.

-.-

-Te dije que no regresaras cansada, _Cara_.- le reprocha al darle un masaje en sus pies.

-No fue mi culpa. Kagura se volvió loca comprando.- gime de dolor, por sus pies cansados y adoloridos de tanto caminar.

-Mi cuñada debió de moderarse si eran su primera vez de compras.- al querer gritarle a Kagura unas cuantas cosas.

-Es un demonio.- y eso es decir poco.

-¿Por eso dejaste que se llevara a Rin?.- al seguir dándole masaje en las piernas.

-Si. No podré cuidar de ella.- y Kagura le sugirió el cuidarla ya que ella se encontraba exhausta y esa era una palabra tan corta.

-¿Y no me quieres decir que tanto compraste?.- pregunta mientras suelta un suspiro, al saber que esa noche, nada de nada con Kagome, todo es culpa de su cuñada.

-Muebles que llegaran dentro de tres días, lo cual tendré tiempo para pintar su cuarto.- le informa sonriente al recordar todo lo bonito que adquirió con ayuda de Kagura por supuesto.

-¿Y para nosotros?.-

-¡Oh!, eso es sorpresa… no adquirí muebles, por que se me hace un gasto innecesario, pero compre otras cosas que le quedan muy bien al cuarto.- dejando que Inuyasha le quite los pantalones, y que continúe con el delicioso masaje que ejerce en su cuerpo adolorido.

-Eres preciosa, ¿sabes?.- al admirar sus largas piernas.

-¿Eso crees?.- al sostener la mirada de Inuyasha con sus ojos.

-Muy hermosa.- besando su pierna derecha y escuchar un jadeo.

-Inuyasha…-

-Dime…- al subir sus besos hacia el muslo.

-_Hazme el amor_…- suplica.

-Pero…-

-_Por favor…-_

-Un placer, _belissima_.- posesionándose encima de su cuerpo y capturar sus labios.

-.-

-¿Enserio quieres que vaya a trabajar?, puedo quedarme a cuidarte.- al encontrarse preocupado de que Kagome haya devuelto la cena, y se encontrara tan adolorida de sus pies y piernas.

-No. Ve a trabar solo necesito descansar.- al dejar que Inuyasha la tape con la sabana y colcha. Solo quiere dormir.

-Pero…-

-Te llamare si no me siento mejor, ¿si?.- al no querer preocuparlo.

-Le diré a Kagura que no traiga a Rin, no eres capaz de cuidarla.- al encontrarse preocupado por ella- y Kaede te atenderá.- sin darle alguna opción de protesta.

-Bien… pero solo necesito dormir.- susurra suavemente al encontrarse tan cansada, lo mejor es que el estomago ya no se le revuelve y gracias a que vomito, pero el dolor de las piernas y los pies sigue, así que solo necesita descansar.

-Me preocupas, _Cara_.- al acariciarle el cabello de manera suave sin encontrarse seguro de poder dejarla e irse a trabajar.

-Solo necesito dormir…- vuelve a repetirlo, al sentir tan bien las caricias de Inuyasha, relajándola mucho.

Se inclina a besar su frente, observándola de nuevo dormir. ¿Y si llama al medico?. No importa que Kagome se enoje. ¡Arg!. No puede irse a trabajar, no podría concentrarse al saber que Kagome esta mal. Sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Kagome, saca su celular para realizar las dos llamas que tiene pendientes. La primera a su cuñada informándole que Kagome se encuentra enferma por lo cual ella tendrá que cuidar a Rin esos días, claro Kagura lo tomo con alegría el quedarse con Rin, pero deseándole buenos deseos a que se recupere. Y la segunda llamada a Sayo, informándole de la salud de Kagome, por lo cual ese día no iría a trabajar, que cancelara las citas o se las pasara a Sesshomaru si es que él deseaba y las llamadas las enlazara a la casa. Vuelve a besar la frente de Kagome, escuchándola murmurar su nombre, sonriendo al saber que en sueños ella lo tiene presente.

-No tardo, _Cara_.- susurra débilmente sin querer despertarla pero hacerle saber que estará cerca. Encaminándose hacia la puerta del dormitorio, era mejor avisarle a Kaede que no iría a trabajar así que si deseaba ir hacer la compra podría hacerlo, él se quedaría a cuidar de Kagome.

-El desayuno esta listo, lastima que Kagome no pueda comerlo. Creo que le preparare un caldo de pollo, pero le pediré a Keita que vaya por él.-

-Ve con Keita.- sugiere al comenzar a desayunar.

-¿Y quien cuidara de Kagome?.-

-Yo.- como si aquello fuera obvio.

-¿No irás a trabajar?.- sorprendida de que Inuyasha falte al trabajo.

-No. Ya le hable a Sayo y cancelara las citas no importantes y las que lo son se las pasara a Sesshomaru, al igual que me enlazara a la casa las llamadas que me hagan.- informándole sus planes.

-Entonces no creo que haya inconveniente en que vaya hacer la compra con Keita, ya que me gustaría traer otras cosas.- al tomar un bolígrafo y la libreta, comenzando hacer la lista.

-Ve tranquila…- aunque él se encuentre preocupado.

-Te dejare té de manzanilla en la tetera y unas tostadas, se las das a Kagome una vez que despierte.- le ordena.

-¿No crees que ocupa medicinas?.- al estar renuente que con eso se pondrá bien.

-Si creo sospechar lo que tiene, créeme con eso se pondrá mejor. Ah y no olvides aplicarle la crema en las piernas y los pies, así bajara la inflamación de los músculos.-

-Si jefa.- al verla desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Iría a trabajar en el despacho y dentro de una hora se asomaría a ver que tal esta Kagome. Esa mujer lo podría volver loco de la preocupación. Y creería ella que se iba a concentrar en la oficina mientras ella esta enferma. Por ahora se encontraba un "poco" más tranquilo al estar en casa a su lado. Por lo menor podría vigilarla por cualquier cosa que se llegara a ofrecer.

Al encontrarse en casa debía de trabajar… _necesitaba unas vacaciones…_

-.-

-¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?.- al terminar el té que Inuyasha le ofreció con una tostada.

-¿Crees que iba concentrarme estando preocupado por ti?.- ¿Qué tipo de persona lo considera Kagome?. No la va abandonar.

-Kaede podría haberme cuidado, aparte solo tenía que descansar.- tenía que hacerle comprender que no por su salud podría faltar al trabajo, él es una persona importante para que dejara todo botado por ella, aunque eso ha de admitir le halaga.

-No mejor de lo que yo te estoy cuidando.- al tomar una de sus piernas y untar la crema.

-Eso es cierto.- ríe al sentirse feliz, no era malo dejarse mimar un poco.

-Kagura y Sayo, te mandan los mejores deseos para que te recuperes.-

-Podría hablar con ellas al rato.- al sentir como el sueño vuelve a vencerla.

-¿No quieres que llame al doctor?.- preocupado por verla tan cansada.

-No.- protesta al soltar un bostezo- es innecesario. Solo necesito descansar.- y dormir no suena mal.

-Pero…- al seguir masajeando la otra pierna.

-Me cayo algo mal al estomago, no vuelvo a comer en la calle.- se reprocha- y caminar tanto.- sonríe ante lo último.

-Podría darte algo.-

-Inuyasha.- como si con su nombre callara el tema- mejor ven y abrázame.- al extenderle sus brazos.

-Pero si mañana sigues mal, llamare al medico y no me importa que protestes.- suspira con resignación pero le advierte que puede ganar esa batalla pero no las demás.

-Esta bien…- suspira de felicidad al acorrucarse entre sus brazos, preparándose para que Morfeo se la lleve de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Y poco a poco es consiente de cómo Kagome se duerme entre sus brazos, tapando a ambos con la sabana, cobija y colcha; viéndola de esa forma, no estaría mal dormir un par de horas a su lado, acomodándose para que él también sea llevado al mundo de los sueños. Sueños donde Kagome estará a su lado.

**Continuaraaaaá….!.-  
**

**¡Konichiwa!... chikas… demasiado time sin vernos, pero nunca abandonare mis historia, tal vez tomen tiempo, porque han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida que bueno, en algunas ocasiones cuando tengo tiempo libre mi inspiración sale por la ventana y no puedo escribir, sé que no es excusa; las entiendo porque como ustedes yo también leo grandiosas historias que se encuentran en esta pagina, y llega mis momentos por querer leer mas y las autoras no continúan xD!. Pero estoy viva por aquí, y seguiré con mis historias. Vengo a desearse también un ¡Feliz AñOOo NuevOoo!. Que este 2012, este lleno de ¡salud, dinero y sobre todo amor!... **

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mí, mandarme sus mensajes de animo por medio de mi pagina web y el facebook… ¡muchas gracias!. ¡Felices fiestas!.**

**Se** **despide**

**Fesabi.**


End file.
